One-Shots (Rupphire)
by Kira97
Summary: #4:-Puedo caminar por mi cuenta, ¿sabes?- bromeó solo para recibir una sonrisa pícara. -Tómalo como un favor - respondió antes de inclinarse y dejar que sus labios hallaran los de Sapphire (...) los delgados labios de su novia se le acercaron al oído.-... es lo justo... -murmuró-... porque para cuando esto termine no creo que puedas caminar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo I: Con la soga al cuello.**_

 _Clasificación: K_

-¿Acabas de toser…sangre?

-Estoy bien…- Respondió hundiendo las uñas en sus rodillas. El aire parecía volverse cada vez más denso.

-Greg, llévanos al hospital - Exclamó la joven de largos cabellos mientras sujetaba los hombros de Ruby, cuidando que la cabeza da la chica no se terminara estrellando contra el respaldo del asiento de enfrente.

-A la orden.- Respondió el chico pisando el acelerador.

Pasaron varios minutos de total silencio hasta que Sapphire alcanzó a escuchar el rechinido del asiento del copiloto, el rostro de Amethyst asomándose por detrás del respaldo.

-No te preocupes tanto, este tipo de cosas le pasan más seguido de lo que crees. Sé que suena horrible, pero te terminas acostumbrando…

-¡Amethyst!- Le escuchó gritar a la chica sentada al lado de Sapphire. -¡Mejor concéntrate en ver que Greg no termine matándonos!

-Vaya, gracias por toda esa confianza…- Respondió éste.

-Oh vamos, Perla- Respondió Amethyst volviéndose hacia ella.- Solo goza el viaje.

 _~o~o_

Ruby no conseguía escuchar más que un penetrante zumbido desde que Amethyst y Greg prácticamente la arrastraron fuera de la camioneta, hasta que llegaron a la sala de urgencias.

Escucharon de una de las enfermeras que Ruby había perdido el conocimiento apenas llegó el doctor, mientras que en la sala de espera Perla no había parado de quejarse sobre el proyecto que ella y Sapphire tenían que entregar para el lunes y lo mucho que esto les estaba costado tiempo valioso. No se fue hasta que Amethyst no muy discretamente le pagó a Greg para que la llevara de vuelta a casa. Éste aceptó con la condición de que no le dejara sufrir solo y le hiciera compañía.

-Te la encargo mucho…- Murmuró Amethyst antes de salir por la puerta.

Sapphire escuchó la camioneta arrancar. Sus manos sudaban y la incertidumbre de lo grave que podría estar la condición de Ruby carcomía su paciencia. Bajó la mirada para hallar las pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían quedado impregnadas en su falda. Sujetó la fina tela con una de sus manos y comenzó a jugar con ella, enrollándola y desenrollándola una y otra vez, un mal hábito que le había costado dejar.

En eso una voz rasposa y poco animada hizo eco por la sala de espera.

-¿Paciente Ruby Moore?

Sapphire se puso de pie casi de inmediato y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la enfermera.

-Por aquí…- Respondió antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.- Se trata de una hemorragia interna, no es muy grave pero no le recomiendo tomárselo a la ligera. Es joven, tiene energía y mucha suerte así que podemos confiar en que con algo de reposo y estos…- Arrancó una hoja de recetas.-… quedará como nueva.

Sapphire tomó el papel entre sus manos y releyó los nombres de los medicamentos una y otra vez, como si así pudiera averiguar para qué servía cada uno de ellos.

-¿Puede recibir visitas ahora?- Preguntó en voz baja.

La enfermera se volvió hacha Sapphire un tanto sorprendida ante la pregunta.

-Querida…- Respondió cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, se veía bastante exhausta-…son las tres de la mañana. Si yo fuera tú regresaría a casa.

 _~o~o_

Sapphire no pudo dormir esa noche.

Sin importar cuantas vueltas diera en la cama su mente volvía al mismo punto: Ruby. ¿Cómo se enteró de dónde vivía?, ¿habría despertado ya?, ¿recordaría lo que pasó?, ¿se sentiría confundida?, ¿se sentiría sola?...

Se sentó sobre la cama, la sábana resbalándosele de los hombros mientras intentaba alcanzar el control remoto que estaba sobre la cajonera al lado de su cama.

La luz de la pantalla iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente para permitir que Sapphire sacara el pequeño diario que tan celosamente ocultaba bajo su colchón. Lo abrió, pasó las páginas hasta hallar una en blanco y comenzó a escribir.

Hacía tiempo que no se cruzaba en su camino algo tan interesante como esto… alguien tan interesante como Ruby; y quería recordarlo, quería recordarlo todo.

 _~o~o_

Ruby despertó con un rayo de sol en el rostro. Intentó sentarse tan lento como el zumbido en su cabeza se lo permitía cuando sintió un par de suaves manos sujetándole los hombros.

-Oh, no, no todavía, señorita Moore…- Decía una voz queda y firme.

Ruby se detuvo, dejando que su espalda reposase en la pequeña almohada que una de las enfermeras colocó en el respaldo de la cama.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios?...- Murmuró entre diente mientras hundía una mano en su cabello.- ¿Dónde…? …¿qué pasó?

-Está en el hospital.- Dijo la mujer que estaba de pie al lado de su cama.- Doc. Maheshwaran, a sus órdenes.

Ruby observó la mano frente a ella; podía sentir como el zumbido se desvanecía, dejando en su lugar dejando un montón de manchas de distintos colores nublando su visión.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita Moore?

Ruby parpadeó un par de veces y las manchas se volvieron cada vez más nítidas.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró tomando la mano de la doctora a modo de saludo.- ¿Q-qué me pasó?

-Sufrió una leve hemorragia interna y si me lo permite preferiría que nos acompañara por algunos días.

Ruby asintió, aún confundida pero fue entonces que alcanzó a ver la puerta abriéndose con un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, Rubs!- Exclamó Amethyst, sujetando un montón de globos en una de sus manos mientras cargaba una canasta con flores en la otra.

-Amethyst, por favor. Es un hospital, no un circo.- Murmuro Perla detrás de ella.

La chica de largo cabello se adentró en la habitación sin mucho problema, rodando los ojos mientras dejaba la canasta sobre la silla de visitas.

-¡Ruby!- Exclamó Rose.- Gracias al cielo estás bien.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso, Amethyst…- Escuchó decir a la queda voz de Sapphire, quien tomó los globos para luego llevarlos al otro lado de la cama de Ruby. Subió con cuidado a un banquito que había cerca y comenzó a atar los globos a uno de los barrotes de la cama.

Un tenue rubor cruzó por las mejillas de Ruby.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ruby, su voz quebrándose un poco, quizás no había usado las palabras correctas.

-Bueno, necesitábamos a alguien para que te convenciera de tomar estos…- Respondió Rose mientras sacaba un par de medicamentos de su bolsa.

Ruby observó con cuidado los dos pequeños botes de pastillas que la alta joven había colocado en el mueble junto a su cama y sus ojos se volvieron discretamente hacia la chica que aún ataba los globos al otro lado de la cama. Sapphire se volvió hacia ella sabiendo que aún esperaba una respuesta.

-Me trajeron por la fuerza.- Dijo mientras ataba el último de los globos.

Amethyst soltó una leve carcajada...

-Define "fuerza"- Respondió con una pizca de sarcasmo.- Por cierto, Peridot se disculpó por no venir, dijo que tenía que revisar un proyecto de robótica o algo así…

La doctora se aclaró la garganta.

-Eres una chica fuerte y afortunada…- Dijo dirigiéndose a Ruby.- Solo asegúrate de seguir la receta y saldrás de aquí antes de lo que crees.- Agregó antes de alejarse hacia la puerta.- Y por cierto, el horario de visitas termina en 25 min, por favor respétenlo.

Apenas la puerta se cerró todos los rostros se volvieron hacia la chica sentada sobre la cama. Ruby bajo la mirada, su ceño fruncido. Se sentía tan confundida.

-Y… ¿cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Sapphire dando un par de pasos hacia la cama.

Ruby alzó la mirada, sus recuerdos de veían bastante confusos pero sonrió de todos modos.

-Bien, supongo… yo…

-Pues será mejor que te lo creas porque no me desperté tan temprano para que "supongas" que te vas a recuperar.- Interrumpió Amethyst, uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros de la chica mientras le señalaba al pecho con la otra mano.- Además, te necesitamos en las finales de la próxima semana.

-¡Y ahí estaré!- Exclamó quitándose el brazo de su amiga para volverlo una llave.- No quieras quedarte con el crédito cuando acabemos con los Búfalos.- Bromeó soltándole.

Amethyst soltó otra carcajada y dio un leve golpe al brazo de Ruby.

-¡Esa es la Ruby que conozco!

 _~o~o_

La chica se dejó llevar tanto por las bromas de Amethyst, los regaños de Perla, los consejos de Rose –quien cabe mencionar sabía una que otra cosa relacionada con la curación- y el misterioso silencio de Sapphire que ni siquiera notó el momento en que terminó el horario de visitas…aunque no es como que las otras chicas lo hayan notado también.

Rose escuchó sonar su teléfono el cual mostraba una foto de ella y Greg a la luz de la luna la noche en que al grupo le dio por acampar en la playa. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y contestó.

-¿Greg?….sí…sí, claro bajamos en un minuto.- Dijo antes de colgar.- Quería bajar a saludar pero no hay lugar en donde estacionarse y el tráfico está más pesado de lo que pensó. Tenemos que irnos de una vez si queremos llegar a clase a tiempo.

-Un segundo... ¿a clase?...- Se volvió hacia Sapphire.- ¿pues qué hora es?

-Las siete de la mañana.- Respondió sin siquiera mirar el reloj.- Pero no te preocupes…- Agregó dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Volveré luego con tu tarea.

-¿Ya hecha?

Sapphire sintió un extraño revoloteo y dejó salir una corta risa.

-Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más que eso.- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ruby podía sentir algo cálido acumulándose en su pecho. La risa de Sapphire –aunque solo la hubiese escuchado un par de veces- era sin duda contagiosa.

Se dio media vuelta para mirar hacia la ventana cuando vio una pequeña nota doblada sobre la sábana, el tenue color azul pastel ya le daba una idea de quién la había dejado allí. La tomó entre sus manos como si estuviese hecha de material más frágil del mundo y la abrió con el mismo cuidado.

 _Revisa dentro de la canasta._

Ruby alzó la mirada y se estiró tanto como pudo para alcanzar el adorno floral. Hizo a un lado el sencillo ramo de flores para hallar un pequeño paquete de galletas caseras cerrado con un listón rosa, éste atado a otra nota.

 _Sé que la comida del hospital no tiene la mejor reputación, espero que esto ayude._

 _Con cariño, Sapphire._

Ruby acarició la orilla de la hoja con su pulgar, Sapphire poseía una caligrafía preciosa y Ruby lo sabía más que nadie. Guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su short y ocultó las galletas debajo de su almohada, serían el postre perfecto.

 _~o~o_

Para cuando Sapphire volvió a la habitación, Ruby estaba dormida y el papel había desaparecido. La joven sonrió y se sentó a su lado en silencio.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Ruby consiguiera abrir los ojos, escuchaba un par de voces bastante familiares que parecían murmurar a sus espaldas.

-Se pondrá bien, no es la primera vez que acaba aquí, ¿sabes?...- Decía una voz rasposa, masculina y de alguna forma muy conocida.

-Eso he oído…- Escuchó decir a una voz seria y femenina.- Aun así quería saber si podía quedarme con ella el resto del día. Quiero asegurarme de que se tome la medicina.

Ruby cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el pecho. Respiró profundo y se dio media vuelta tan discretamente como pudo solo para hallar al doctor y a Sapphire mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo va todo, Ruby?- Preguntó el doctor con una sonrisa.

-Heh… hola de nuevo Doc.- Respondió Ruby sonriendo de igual forma, en eso sintió dos pequeñas manos que le sujetaban el hombro y la nuca, ayudándole a acomodarse.

-Con cuidado.- Murmuró Sapphire.

-Gracias…- Continuó ya que se había incorporado.- Me sorprendió no verlo esta mañana…

-Oh, sí. Le dieron ese turno y el de la madrugada a la doctora Maheshwaran, es nueva en la ciudad y ya sabes cómo son aquí con los novatos.

Ruby rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Bueno, me retiro…- Agregó acomodándose la solapa de la bata.- veo que estás en buenas manos.

Un silencio llenó la habitación apenas se cerró la puerta y Ruby se volvió hacia Sapphire.

-Bien…- Dijo la joven mientras desplegaba una mesita de madera y la colocaba frente a Ruby.- Hoy vimos un tema nuevo en geografía así que prepárate.

Ruby solo observaba como Sapphire sacaba libretas y lapiceros de su mochila.

-Tu mamá trajo tus cosas hace un rato.- Mencionó mientras le daba a Ruby su libreta.- Se disculpó por no subir, se le estaba haciendo tarde para el trabajo.

Ruby tomó la libreta y sacó una pluma de su lapicera.

-¿Y desde cuando no es así?...- Murmuró abriendo la libreta.

Sapphire le miró por un momento pero prefirió no preguntar.

-Comenzamos con la litósfera y el ciclo de las rocas…

Ruby bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza para sí misma. Miró las hojas de la libreta de Sapphire sabiendo que tendría que copiar cada palabra si quería pasar el examen, suspiró. Frente a ella Sapphire parecía explicar algo referente a las rocas ígneas; Ruby sonrió, fascinada ante la chica.

-Gracias por las galletas.

La mirada de Sapphire se congeló.

-Oh… por nada.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Que bueno que te gustaron.

-¿Tú las hiciste?

-Sí.- Respondió sintiendo como el silencio se apoderaba del cuarto.- Quería compensarte por lo que pasó.

Ruby entonces reaccionó.

-Un momento, tú estabas ahí ¿cierto?, tú recuerdas lo que pasó…- Hizo una pausa.- ¿T-tú recuerdas lo que pasó?

-¿Tú no?- Preguntó inclinando la cabeza un poco.

-Pues déjame ver…- Respondió con una pizca de sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a contar con los dedos.- Jasper no pe pateó el trasero en una fiesta, Amethyst no me retó a beber un licuado misterios de lo que sea que había en su refrigerador y Perla no intentó usarme como conejillo de indias para uno de sus "experimentos" así que no, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que me pasó.

Sapphire soltó una risita, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. Las mejillas de Ruby ardían, pero no le importaba, podía escuchar aquella risa una y otra vez.

-Bueno, quizás no fue tan bizarro como todo eso…

Ruby suspiró.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó Ruby alzando ambas manos en el aire.- ¿Fue dramático?, ¿le patee el trasero a alguien?, espera, espera… ¿me dejará una cicatriz?

-Ruby…

-Ohh, ¡siempre quise tener una cicatriz! - Agregó antes de comenzar a revisarse los brazos, piernas y estirarse el cuello de la camisa.

-Ruby…

\- ¿Dónde está?, ¿es grande?,

-Ruby…

-¿Crees que será permanente?

-¡Ruby!- Exclamó Sapphire cubriéndose el rosto con una mano.- Te caíste de una escalera.

La chica se volvió hacia Sapphire, el tenue rubor volviendo a sus mejillas.

-¿Una escalera?…-Cuestionó azotando ambas manos en la mesita.- ¡¿Y qué demonios hacía yo arriba de una escalera?!

-¿Y a mí me lo preguntas?-Respondió Sapphire.- Hasta donde yo sé fue idea tuya, nadie te convenció de que lo hicieras.

-¿Pero una escalera, Sapphire? Me aterran las alturas… ¡¿y estaba trepada en una escalera?!

-Bueno...- Sapphire sonrió, e hizo una pausa.- ¿Te haría sentir mejor si te digo que yo tampoco tengo idea de qué hacías "trepada" en una escalera, afuera de mi casa… a las tres de la mañana?

Ruby se congeló con aquellas palabras. Bajó la mirada, tratando de recordar lo que sea que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Recordaba a Amethyst, a Peridot y a Greg, los cuatro estaban reunidos en la sala de Amethyst quien no paraba de alegar acerca de lo mucho que le había costado conseguir la primer temporada de "El Pequeño Mayordomo." Una vieja serie que eligieron para el maratón de esa noche.

~o~o

-Se los digo, chicos. Es como si ya nadie apreciara las series de VHS…- Decía mientras salía de la cocina con tres bolsas de palomitas recién salidas del microondas.

-Es porque ya nadie aprecia las series de VHS, Amethyst…- Comentó Ruby tomando una de las bolsas, vertiendo su contenido en un bol.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Exclamó Greg llevándose una mano al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido.- "El Pequeño Mayordomo" es oro puro convertido en una cinta. Tienes. Que. Verlo.

-Lo dices como si tuviera otra opción.- Bromeó Peridot dejando su celular sobre el sillón.- Ruby perdió una apuesta con nosotras hace un par de días y ahora tiene que pagar el precio.

-Oh, sí.- Dijo Amethyst mientras se sentaba en el suelo y abría una lata de refresco.- ¿Quién habría dicho que Sapphire acabaría en nuestro salón?

 _Sapphire Devis._ Pensó Ruby. La chica de claros y largos cabellos se sentaba solo un par de lugares frente a ella, parecía estar absorta en su propio mundo hasta que alguien le dirigiera la palabra. Hablaron solo un par de veces en la fila de la cafetería, y se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando Rose la animó a sentarse con ellos durante el almuerzo. No parecía una persona muy conversadora pero al pasar los días Ruby se convencía cada vez más de que Sapphire se convertiría en un valioso miembro del grupo muy pronto.

Y Ruby no podía esperar. Se negaba a admitirlo en voz alta pero la chica era bellísima, su piel de cera y cabello dorado hacían que Ruby perdiera la concentración en segundos. Y por supuesto no era algo que pasara desapercibido por sus amigos.

Ruby había ido a buscar una lata de refresco a la cocina, mientras, el misterioso silencio de Amethyst ya le daba una pista de lo que tenía en mente.

-Tengo que admitirlo, es una chica linda…

 _Aquí vamos…_

-Sin duda.- Afirmó Greg.- No paran de hablar de ella en los baños.

Sí, debo decir que no me sorprende que tenga a tantos admiradores.- Agregó Peridot.- Tiene algo de clase.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Ruby?- Insistió Amethyst mientras le giñaba el ojo a Greg. Había veinte verdes en juego.

En eso se escuchó un fuerte golpe. La chica de rizado cabello se había agachado para tomar el refresco de la hielera sin darse cuenta que su cabeza había quedado bajo la mesa.

Amethyst soltó una carcajada en voz baja, volviéndose hacia Greg.

-Te lo dije.- Murmuró extendiendo la mano. Se volvió hacia la cocina.- ¿Todo bien, Rubs?

Greg dejo un par de billetes en la mano de Amethyst de mala gana.

-Demonios…- Murmuró Ruby mientras se pasaba una mano por su enmarañado cabello.- Estoy bien.- Agregó antes de pasarse la otra por la frente.- Maldición…

Ruby respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta a la sala. ¿La chica quería una respuesta? La tendría.

-¿Estás bien, Ruby?- Preguntó Greg mostrándose en verdad preocupado por su amiga.

-Estoy bien, en serio…- Dijo sentándose en el suelo de nuevo.- solo se me cayó el refresco.

-Pfft, sí, y el cerebro…- Bromeó Amethyst mientras le ofrecía un cubo de hielo envuelto en una servilleta.

Ruby lo aceptó meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

 _~o~o_

Pasaron seis horas hasta que Amethyst mostrara algo de compasión por su amiga y pausara el episodio para que ésta pudiera ir al baño.

Ruby se miró al espejo, le ardían los ojos y el dolor de cabeza no había hecho más que empeorar. Se enjuagó la cara.

-Esta me la vas a pagar…- Dijo con la toalla aun en su rostro.

Bajó las escaleras con una cara de pocos amigos, miró el reloj en la pared.

2:15 am

-¡Ya era hora!- Le escuchó gritar a su amiga.

-Sí, ¿qué fuiste a hacer? ¿La taza?- Bromeo Peridot.

Amethyst soltó una carcajada antes de chocar los cinco con Peridot.

-Buena esa, Peri.

-Anda…- Dijo Greg.- Apenas se está poniendo buena.

-¿Me lo juras?- Bromeó Ruby mientras se sentaba en el suelo y tomaba el bol de palomitas.

-Te lo aseguro.

En eso la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Greg.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?...- Preguntó mientras escuchaba el intro del show empezando de nuevo.- Amethyst, espera un segundo.

La chica pausó el programa y se volvió hacia Ruby.

-Por Dios, te ves terrible…- Reclamó mientras se paraba frente a su amiga y le sujetaba ambas manos.- ¿Puedes pararte?

-Estoy algo mareada…

-Sí, puedo darme cuenta…- Murmuró tirando de ella.- Vamos a la cocina.

Ruby consiguió llegar a la cocina sin mucho cuidado, se sentó en el comedor.

-Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas.- Dijo volviéndose hacia las alacenas. La chica tomó una silla para alcanzar una alacena en especial, sonriendo cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

Ruby alzó la mirada detrás de sus brazos -que había usado como almohada- y arrugó la nariz al ver la botella de licor puesta frente a ella.

-¿Es en serio?...

Amethyst asintió.

-Bastará con un traguito de esto para despertarte…- Insistió vertiendo el líquido en un pequeño vaso.- Te prometo que dejaré que comas todas las papas que quieras para quitarte el sabor de la boca.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Amethyst?- Preguntó Peridot.

-Peridot tiene razón, Ame.- Comentó Greg.- Ruby no bebe y lo sabes.

Ruby tomó el vaso con una mueca.

-Bueno, esto puede o despertarla o dormirla así que no veo el riesgo.- Dijo Amethyst alzando los hombros.- Además…- Agregó mirando el reloj en su muñeca, bostezó.- La segunda opción no estaría tan mal.

~o~o

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de Sapphire?...- Preguntó Ruby. Se había acostado de cabeza sobre el sofá de la sala. Una sonrisa adormitada y perdida en su rostro.

-Ni idea…- Respondió Amethyst antes de empinarse las pocas migajas que quedaban de una de las bolsas de frituras. La chica pensó que un par de tragos más apresurarían el sueño en Ruby, pero ya había pasado media hora y ésta no paraba de hablar.- Cuéntanos, ¿que es la séptima cosa que más te gusta de Sapphire?...

Ruby sonrió.

-Sus ojos…

Amethyst escuchó la queda risa de Peridot a sus espaldas, comenzaba a acomodarse en el sofá cuando escuchó el comentario. La chica se volvió hacia Peridot con un dedo índice sobre su boca.

-Shh, ya casi se duerme.

La mente de Ruby era un desastre. Si conseguía abrir bien los ojos podía ver a Amethyst arrojando la última bolsa de papas, a Peridot preparándose para dormir y a Greg dormido en el suelo al otro lado de la sala; pero apenas cerraba los ojos y, aunque fuera solo por un segundo, veía a Sapphire, envuelta en la singular gracia que parecía seguirla a todas partes.

Sonrió para sí misma. Había tratado de convencerse desde hace varios días que no podría sentarse y hablar con la chica sin que pareciera que pretendía un acercamiento que iba más allá de la amistad.

 _¿Y de qué te quejas? ¿No es eso lo que quieres?_ Decía una misteriosa voz en su cabeza. Ruby soltó un leve gruñido.

 _Quieres acercarte a ella, ¿no? Quieres charlar con ella, conocerla._ Insistía. Ruby asintió para sí misma.

La piel de Ruby se erizó ante la frase que cruzó por su mente.

 _¿Entonces qué estás esperando?_

La chica se sentó de golpe y miró hacia el suelo para hallar a Amethyst recostada contra el sofá, su cabello desparramado sobre un cojín. Ruby se inclinó y le dio una leve palmada en la cabeza.

-Ame..- Murmuró.- Ame, despierta.

La chica abrió un ojo y dio un leve gruñido.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Preguntó no del todo despierta.

-¿Tienes una escalera?- Preguntó Ruby antes de escuchar el quedo ronquido de su amiga.- ¡Ame!- Susurró un poco más alto.- La escalera.

-Hay una en el pario de atrás…- Y no fue hasta que Ruby se puso de pie que Amethyst reaccionó.- Espera, ¿para qué?...- Cuestionó volviéndose hacia la puerta trasera por donde Ruby ya había desaparecido.- ¿Para qué la quieres?

Ruby estaba tan ocupada tratando de sacar la escalera por su cuenta que no vio a la chica que estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?...- Preguntó Amethyst mientras se frotaba el ojo.

Una gran sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Ruby.

-Sapphire dijo que su cuarto está en el segundo piso, ¿no?- Dijo aun batallando con la escalera y el tamaño de la puerta.- Voy a necesitar esto.

-Ruby…- Amethyst negó con la cabeza un par de veces con ambas manos en la cintura y una sonrisa burlona- Ni siquiera sabes dónde vive.

-Vive en esta misma calle…- Respondió finalmente sacando la escalera.- Queda a solo un par de cuadras desde aquí.

-¿Y piensas llegar hasta allá cargando mi escalera, que probablemente pesa más que tú, y tocar a su ventana con un ramo de flores y serenata?

Ruby recargó la escalera contra la pared, un ardiente fuego creciendo en su estómago.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- Respondió con una mueca.

Amethyst alzó una ceja.

-Duh, sí.- Dijo con cierta firmeza. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro lentamente.- Que no me vas a dejar grabarlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ruby mientras procesaba la información.

-Eres terrible.- Bromeó volviéndose para tomar la escalera.

Amethyst se acercó para ayudarle.

-Aprendí de la peor.

 _~o~o_

Sapphire era una persona de sueño pesado, quizás es por es que no escuchó el par de piedras que habían sido lanzadas a su ventana.

 _Tack_

-¿Pero qué rayos…?- Musitó Perla sintiendo el sueño desvaneciéndose de su cabeza.

 _Tack tack_

La alta chica se había quedado a dormir con su compañera para terminar un proyecto que, luego de varias tazas de café y botanas, parecía que no acabaría esa noche.

 _Tack tack tack_

-Sapphire...- Murmuró dirigiéndose hacia la cama de la chica.- ¡Sapphire, despierta!- Musitó más alto mientras le agitaba un hombro.

La chica de oscura piel despertó, sentándose lentamente sobre la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que hay alguien afuera de la casa…- Respondió corriendo la cortina solo un poco para echar un vistazo. La luz de las luminarias le hizo arrugar los ojos por un momento antes de volver la vista hacia abajo.

-No es cierto...

Desde la habitación podía ver a Ruby haciendo algunas señas para que abriera la ventana. Perla negó con la cabeza pero abrió de todas formas. Fue en eso que la chica de rizados cabellos se volvió hacia Amethyst.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Terrible.- Respondió con una sonrisa.- Ahora, sube antes de que me arrepienta.- Agregó sujetando la escalera.

Sapphire se levantó de la cama y caminó con cuidado hacia la ventana. En eso escuchó la escalera aterrizando en el borde de esta. La chica alzó una ceja.

-Perla, ¿qué suce…?

La chica se detuvo en seco cuando notó el inconfundible rostro de Ruby asomándose por la ventana.

-Sapph…- Dijo mientras de asomaba, moviéndose con la gracia de un gato mojado.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sapphire parpadeó un par de veces antes de hacer a un lado el mechón de cabello que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo. Mientas, Ruby ya se había acomodado con ambos brazos recargados en la orilla de la ventana.

-Sé que no tenemos mucho de conocernos…- Comenzó aun haciendo fuerza, cuidando de no caer de la escalera.- Y es por eso que quiero hablarte, eres una chica muy linda y de verdad quería hablar contigo desde el día que llegaste…

Perla se aclaró la garganta.

-Voy al baño.- Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Sapphire asintió quitar la mirada de Ruby. La chica aferrada a la ventana se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Sé lo difícil que es llegar a una escuela sin conocer a nadie y que la gente con quien comienzas a juntarte parece no estar muy interesada en ti…- Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio.-Creo que lo que trato de decir es que sí me pareces interesante, y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo cuando sea.

Sapphire desvió la mirada un momento antes de ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ruby.- Dijo arrodillándose frente a la chica.- Significa mucho.

Ruby sonrió.

-Genial…- Dijo antes de bajar la mirada hacia los escalones. Tragó saliva.- Creo que puedo…- Sintió el escalón bajo su pie.-… no, espera…

Fue en eso que sintió su peso venciendo el de la escalera.

-Oh, no…

Tanto el grito de Ruby como el sonido del golpe despertaron a más de un vecino.

Sapphire bajó de su cuarto tan rápido como pudo, hallando a Perla sentada en la sala.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó la alta chica antes de ver a Sapphire rebuscando entre las llaves para abrir la puerta principal.

-Ruby.- Respondió sin siquiera volver la mirada a su amiga, metiendo una llave a ciegas. _Click._ Sapphire salió corriendo al jardín y se detuvo de golpe, era como si se hubiera quedado congelada al piso.

-Dios mío.- Escuchó decir a Perla a sus espaldas.

Podía ver a Amethyst arrodillada en el suelo, intentando reposar la cabeza de Ruby en su regazo.

Sapphire entonces reaccionó.

-¡Ruby!- Gritó corriendo hacia la chica.

-Vamos, Ruby…- Murmuraba Amethyst mientras de daba pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas.- Despierta, despierta.

Ruby tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser, su respiración agitada.

-Maldita sea, Ruby.- Exclamó Amethyst ayudando a la chica a sentarse en el césped.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Sapphire mientras se sentaba a su lado. Podía sentir lágrimas frescas formándose en sus ojos.

-Estoy bien…- Respondió sintiendo una mano posándose en su hombro. Soltó una risita.- Tus manos están heladas, Sapph…- Agregó antes de tomar las pequeñas manos de la chica entre las suyas.

Sapphire parpadeó un par de veces, confundida cuando Ruby las acercó a su boca. Sapphire soltó una risita al sentir el cálido aliento de Ruby en sus manos.

-Ruby…- Dijo en voz queda.- Ruby, detente.

La chica alzó la mirada antes de sentir algo tibio que raspaba y escalaba por su garganta. Comenzó a toser.

-Respira…- Murmuró sujetando los hombros de la chica.- Respira profundo.

La vista de Ruby comenzaba a nublarse, podía escuchar la voz de Amethyst a la distancia, parecía hablar por teléfono.

-Greg, despierta y mueve el trasero, estamos a un par de cuadras, trae la camioneta.

Las manos de Sapphire pasaron de sus hombros a su espalda, abrazándola contra a su pecho.

-Respira, Ruby.

Ruby escuchó la camioneta llegar antes de lo que creyó. La voz de Greg distante. En eso notó a Amethyst acercándose, la chica tomó el brazo de Ruby y lo pasó por encima de su propia cabeza.

-Vamos, amiga…- Murmuró tratando de alzarla.

Sapphire escuchó la puerta de la camioneta abriéndose y en segundos Greg ya estaba a su lado, sujetando a Ruby del mismo modo que Amethyst.

La espalda de Ruby halló el acolchonado asiento de atrás de la camioneta, soltó un gruñido cuando Amethyst prácticamente le azotó la puerta en la cara. Recostó su cabeza en la ventana.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Preguntó Sapphire, abriendo la otra puerta para buscar acomodarse junto a la semi-inconsciente chica.

-Es una buena pregunta.- Dijo Perla mientras se sentaba al lado de Sapphire.- Hasta donde sé Ruby vive algo lejos.

-Sí claro, si con "algo" te refieres al otro lado de la ciudad.- Comentó Greg mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

Sapphire escuchó a Ruby toser un par de veces más, se volvió hacia la chica sintiendo unas pequeñas y tibias gotas cayendo sobre su mano y rodillas. La chica de rubio cabello se estiró para encender la luz en el techo, soltó un grito ahogado.

-¿Acabas de toser…sangre?

-Estoy bien…

 _~o~o_

-O-oh…- Dijo Ruby, su vos queda, bajó la mirada, procesando la nueva información.- ¿Entonces no tendré una cicatriz?

Un tenue rubor cruzó las mejillas de Sapphire, negó la cabeza antes de soltar una corta risa.

-Lo siento…- Comentó Ruby rascándose detrás de la cabeza.- eso sonó más gracioso en mi cabeza.

-No estuvo tan mal.- Respondió acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, la sonrisa aun en sus labios.- Creo que fue gracioso.

Un tenue rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Ruby y su mirada se clavó en el montón de libretas puestas frente a ella. Frunció el ceño ante los pocos recuerdos que le venían a la mente.

-De verdad lo siento mucho…- Murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza, su voz quebrándose.

-Ruby, está bie..

-¡No, no está bien!- Exclamó apretando los puños y azotándolos en la mesa.- No tenía por qué ser así. Solo quería que confiaras en mí, quería conocerte, quería…- Podía sentir lágrimas de rabia formándose en sus ojos.-…quería que fuéramos amigas.

Ruby sentía ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra la pared al escucharse a sí misma decir aquellas palabras. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se limpió las lágrimas con movimientos tan toscos y poco agraciados que le hicieron soltar un suspiro, incluso su brazo estaba húmedo. Se sentía como un total desastre.

Sapphire bajó la mirada, su ojo izquierdo hallando el rostro le la chica mientras se acercaba y posaba una pequeña y delicada mano sobre un puño grande y tembloroso.

-Podemos ser amigas.- Dijo, su voz queda mientras hacía a un lado un par de libretas suyas para acercarse un poco más. Su mirada aún clavada en sus manos.- Si aún quieres...

Ruby asintió, esperando pacientemente mientras Sapphire luchaba contra el nudo en su garganta.

-Y…cuando salgas de aquí, claro…- Agregó volviéndose hacia Ruby, un brillo de esperanza pura en su mirada.-…podemos salir a algún lugar.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ruby.

-Hay un parque cerca de donde yo vivo.- Dijo, quizás algo rápido.- Bueno, si no te molesta estar fuera porque si quieres podemos ver una película o ir por un café o…

Sapphire le devolvió la sonrisa, el sencillo gesto deteniendo en seco las palabras de Ruby.

-Me encantaría.

 **Notas:**

Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta con otra historia.

En caso de que te lo preguntes, no, no va a tener continuación. Lo siento, es solo que creo que se me dan un poco más las historias cortas así que es muy posible que ninguna de las mini historias que suba aquí la tengan. Y solo por si quedaba duda, la mayoría de los capítulos serán de UA (Universo Alterno) :)

Aún así espero que te haya gustado, puedes dejar un comentario si quieres, significan mucho de veras.

Hasta la próxima :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas:**_

Tienes una paciencia de hierro.

Primero que nada, me disculpo por no estar tan seguido por aquí, la escuela se esta volviendo algo pesada; segundo: sé lo que dije acerca de las continuaciones...

Creo que lo que quería hacer era darle forma a un universo alterno para luego poder sacar algunas ideas y meterlas sin tener que ordenarlas. Y pues, no me estuve rascando la panza todo este tiempo (bueno, quizás solo un poco...) así que aquí está una pequeña introducción para lo que será la mayoría de esta revoltura de one-shots, espero lo disfrutes :D

P.D- De vez en cuando subiré una que otra historia que no tenga nada que ver con este UA (Universo Alterno), por eso preferí poner las notas al inicio. Si algo cambia yo te aviso :3

-o-o

 ** _Puppy love_**

 _(Introducción: Primera parte.)_

Era la mañana después de Noche Buena; Ruby despertó algo desorientada, sin saber cómo es que llegaron a su habitación si las tres habían prometido quedarse despiertas toda la noche a esperar a Santa en la sala.

La pequeña de apenas siete años se talló los ojos un par de veces antes de reaccionar.

-¡Santa!- Gritó saltando de la cama.- ¡Es navidad!- Se acercó a la cama a su izquierda.- ¡Cherry, despierta, Santa ya llegó!- Exclamó moviendo el hombro de su hermana, ésta se despertó algo confundida, pero se levantó casi de inmediato.

-¡Es cierto!- Exclamó antes de comenzar a brincar en la cama.- ¡Navidad!- Gritó entes de saltar a la cama de Ruby y aterrizar sobre la otra cama.

-¡Auch!- La chica despertó, volviéndose hacia su hermana.- ¿Cherry?

-Mueve tu trasero, Scarlett.- Dijo poniéndose de pie, saltando una y otra vez alrededor de la chica.- ¡Es navidad!

-¡Navidad!- Gritó Ruby de nuevo mientras corría por el pasillo. Se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, golpeando con ambas manos.- ¡Papá! ¡Papá, despierta, ya es navidad!

Pegó el oído a la puerta, escuchando un leve gruñido. Ruby se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y soltó un suspiro.

-Será por las malas.- Escuchó decir a Cherry mientras se agachaba, metiendo su cabeza entre las piernas de Ruby, sosteniéndola sobre sus hombros lo suficiente para alcanzar el picaporte.

El hombre abrió un ojo cuando escuchó el rechinido de la puerta abriéndose. Un profundo silencio inundó la habitación. Cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando escuchó los pequeños pasitos que se acercaban a la cama.

Sacarlett llegó justo a tiempo, poniendo manos y pies en el suelo.

-Vamos, con cuidado.- Murmuró cuando los pies de Cherry, quien aún cargaba a Ruby, hallaron su espalda.

-¡Aha!- Exclamó el hombre, volviéndose hacia la orilla de la cama por donde Ruby intentaba escalar, sus manitas hundiéndose en el grueso edredón. El hombre que respondía al nombre de Tyron sujetó a la pequeña de la cintura.- ¡Han despertado al dragón de las cosquillas!

-¡Retirada!- Gritó Cherry saltando de su hermana antes de salir corriendo.

La risa de Ruby hacía eco en la habitación mientras Tyron la subía a sus hombros.

-Tengo a una, faltan tres.- Dijo alzando una ceja.

-¡Tras ellas!- Gritó Ruby con un puño en alto.

Primero dieron con Scarlett, quien se había ocultado debajo de la mesa del comedor, Ruby la había visto mientras su padre rebuscaba detrás de las puertas.

Tyron dejó a Ruby sobre la mesa, ésta se asomó por un lado, haciendo que Scarlett corriera al otro, justo donde Tyron la esperaba, abrazó a la pequeña.

-¡Te tengo!- Dijo antes de estirar una mano hacia donde estaba Ruby, chocaron los cinco. -Dos de tres.

Pero justo en ese momento escucharon la risa de Cherry, que estaba de pie en la barra de la cocina con una galleta en mano.

-Oh, no…- Dijo Tyron, tratando de ser dramático.

-¡Tiene la galleta!- Exclamó Ruby señalando a Cherry con una sonrisa.

-¡Noo!- Gritó Tyron mientras se arrodillaba lentamente.- ¡Mi única debilidad!

Ruby y Scarlett corrieron hacia Cherry, ocultándose detrás de ella mientras avanzaba extendiendo la mano en la que tenía la galleta.

Tyron fingió una derrota dramática, tirándose en el suelo.

-¡Noooo!- Gritó antes de quedarse quieto. Hubo una pausa antes de que alzara la cabeza.- Volveré.- Dijo antes de acostarse de nuevo y sacar la lengua.

Las risitas de las chicas resonaban en el comedor.

-¡Ganamos!- Gritaron las tres a unísono mientras saltaban por el cuarto, abrazándose y riendo.

Tyron se puso de pie y tomó la galleta con una sonrisa.

-Bien, bien, ahora…- Dijo dándole un mordisco.- ¿Quién está lista para abrir sus regalos?

Los rostros de las trillizas se iluminaron antes de correr hacia la sala.

El árbol no era muy grande o frondoso; de hecho, apenas y parecía una rama con unas cuantas esferas y luces llenando los huecos. Tyron se acercó para encender la fogata volviéndose hacia las tres pequeñas.

-No puede ser…- Murmuró Scarlett, frotándose los ojos.

-Scarlett, pellízcame…- Dijo Cherry antes de sentir la manita apretándole la piel.- ¡Auch!- Gritó frotándose el brazo.- Nop, no es un sueño.

Ruby sentía que no se podía mover, sonrió sin despegar la mirada de sus obsequios.

-¡Bicicletas nuevas!- Gritó alzando ambas manos.

-o-o

Tyron había salido a recoger el periódico, volvió y lo dejó sobre la mesa donde las trillizas desayunaban, Ruby engullía su cereal ya impaciente por salir a estrenar su regalo.

-Al parecer tenemos nuevos vecinos.- Comentó sirviéndose una taza de café.- Creo que deberíamos salir a darles la bienvenida, ¿qué dicen?

-Oww, ¿tenemos que ir?- Preguntó Cherry mientras dejaba su plato en el lavabo.

-Hmm…- Tyron tomó un sorbo de su café.- Podría sacar mi bicicleta para que paseemos los cuatro, ¿qué tal?

Las tres intercambiaron miradas. Tyron se había rehusado a pasear en bicicleta por años.

-Hecho.- Exclamó Ruby, su boca aun llena de cereal.

El vecindario era bastante tranquilo, había parques y áreas verdes, era ideal para las familias y a Ruby le fascinaba, tenía buenos amigos y con sus hermanas y su papá cada día era una aventura.

La chica se montó en su nueva bicicleta, batallando un poco con los duros pedales mientras trataba de seguirles el paso a su padre y sus hermanas, quienes la esperaban al otro lado de la calle. Se detuvo aguantando su peso sobre una pierna.

-¿Estás bien, Ruby?- Preguntó Tyron, volviéndose hacia la exhausta chica.

-Estoy bien…- Respondió alzando la mirada, la casa no parecía más grande que la suya, tenía el mismo número de ventanas, un jardín sencillo y un garaje frente al cual se había aparcado un camión de mudanza.

Varios hombres entraban y salían de la casa. Algunos cargaban cajas, otros muebles… y otros se quedaban parados platicando entre ellos.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Tyron apenas notó a una mujer alta y rubia, ésta se volvió hacia él, parecía una mujer de negocios. Comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

-Buenos días.- Respondió.

-Lamento la interrupción, madame.- Comenzó con formalidad.- Mi nombre es Tyron, y ellas son mis hijas...- Dijo antes de señalar a las chicas una por una.- Scarlett, Cherry y Ruby. Queríamos darle la bienvenida al vecindario.

-Es un placer, y gracias.- Respondió, su voz era firme, pero podía notarse un toque de amabilidad en sus palabras.- Mi nombre es Helen y ella…- Dijo volviendo la mirada a distintas direcciones.

La mirada de la mujer se detuvo cerca de la puerta principal, Ruby la siguió para hallar a una niña, quizás de su misma edad, cargando una pequeña caja de cartón.

-Sapphire.- Llamo Helen.- ¿Y tus modales, jovencita?

La voz de su madre le tomó por sorpresa.

-Ya voy.- Dijo tratando de apresurarse sin mover mucho el contenido de la caja.

Ruby bajó la patita de su bicicleta y se acercó a ella de prisa.

-Te ayudo con eso.- Dijo en voz queda, extendiendo sus manos.

-Gracias.- Murmuró la misteriosa chica mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Ambas caminaron de vuela a donde se encontraban sus familias y Ruby no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a las palabras escritas con plumón permanente sobre el cartón.

 _Sapphire._

-Lindo nombre.

La chica a su lado no respondió.

Ruby se halló a sí misma mirando como el largo y rubio cabello de la chica hacía cierto contraste con el profundo tono de su piel, nunca antes había visto a alguien así.

La niña se paró frente a la familia de Ruby, mientras, su madre posó ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Ella es Sapphire, mi hija. Sapphire, ellos son Tyron, Cherry, Scarlett…- Dijo Helen antes de volverse a la chica que aún sujetaba la caja.- Y gracias, um…

-Ruby.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Y, um… ¿dónde dejo esto?

-Oh, claro, puedes dejarlo en la sala.- Respondió la mujer hondeando una mano sin mucho interés.

-De hecho…- Comentó Sapphire, alzando la mirada hacia su madre.- Estaba por llevarlo a mi habitación.

Ruby podía sentir los ojos de la señora analizándole de arriba abajo.

-Bien, como quieras.

Sapphire comenzó a caminar apenas sintió las manos de su madre soltándole. Ya habían entrado a la sala cuando Ruby se atrevió a darle un golpecito a la caja con su rodilla para alzarla y sujetarla mejor. Escuchó algo que parecía porcelana.

-Oh, no.- Murmuró volviéndose hacia la chica.- Te consigo otro.

Sapphire parpadeó un par de veces, de alguna forma esa reacción había sido tan adorable.

-No te preocupes.- Respondió y Ruby pensó ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Las pequeñas manos se entrelazaron, volviendo de nuevo a su regazo. Bajó la mirada, y la sonrisa desapareció.- Es por aquí.

Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio. Subieron las amplias escaleras de madera de las cuales el borde seguía en dirección al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, formando un pequeño balcón. Pasaron un par de puertas antes de detenerse en una que estaba entre abierta. Sapphire empujó la puerta con cuidado.

-Lamento el desorden.- Dijo en voz queda.- Puedes dejarla sobre la cama.

-Oh.- Ruby reaccionó y se adentró en el cuarto tratando de no chocar con otras cajas, era enorme.-Sí, claro.

Ruby dejó la caja donde Sapphire le había dicho. Miró la habitación una vez más, la mayoría de las cosas estaban en cajas, obviamente; sin embargo algo en todo eso despertó su curiosidad. Incluso el aire se sentía más fría de lo normal.

-Es un cuarto grande…- Comentó mientras caminaba de regreso a la puerta donde Sapphire ya le esperaba para volver. Entonces pensó que quizás no había sido muy educado de su parte el quedarse a husmear.-Lo siento.- Dijo mientras la joven cerraba la puerta tras ellas.

-Todos los cuartos del vecindario son del mismo tamaño.- Respondió Sapphire.

-Bueno, seguro se ven más grandes cuando no los compartes con tus dos hermanas.- Bromeó.

La pequeña sonrisa volvió a los labios de Sapphire.

Siguieron por el largo pasillo hasta volver a la escalera y se detuvieron al ver a un par de fornidos hombres que subían por ellas, cargando junto con ellos una pesada televisión. Ruby arqueó una ceja, por dios, estaban en los años 80; no cualquiera podía costearse un televisor.

 _Además,_ _la primavera llegará pronto…_ Pensó. _¿Quién quiere pasársela encerrada en un cuarto viendo la televisión?_

-¿Qué tal todo, Ruby?- Escuchó decir a una masculina y esforzada voz. La chica se volvió hacia las escaleras y alzó la mano a modo de saludo.

-Hola, Sr. Similey.- Dijo antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Siguió a ambos hombres con la mirada y comenzó a dar leves golpecitos en la madera del borde mientras esperaba, una peculiar curiosidad orillándole a sacar un tema de conversación.

-Entonces…- Comenzó alejándose solo un poco del balcón, no quería caer sobre la lujosa cajonera que estaba en la sala, casi debajo de ella.- ¿Eres hija única?

Sapphire asintió en silencio. Su cabello moviéndose de igual forma. Estaba alzado en una media cola, las orillas dando lo suficiente para formar una trenza en cada lado, y un largo fleco ocultaba su ojo derecho. Llevaba un listón largo y de color azul cielo que formaba un moño atado detrás de su cabeza.

Ruby arqueó una ceja.

-No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?- Preguntó.

Sapphire alzó la mirada y su boca se abrió solo para cerrarse un segundo después. Negó con la cabeza.

Está bien.- Comentó ofreciéndole una sonrisa. La chica devolvió el gesto.

Sapphire se tomó un tiempo para observar a detalle a la chica. No quería terminar confundiéndola por alguna de sus hermanas. Intentó hallar alguna característica en particular que no le costara mucho identificar, un lunar, quizás una cicatriz, una marca de nacimiento…

El ojo izquierdo de Sapphire halló una peculiar mancha en la mano de Ruby cuando ésta la alzó para rascarse la cabeza. Entonces recordó que había visto otras muy similares en el brazo y detrás de la mano de sus hermanas. Hubo una breve pausa mientras los dos hombres pasaban entre ellas.

-Debe ser agradable.- Comentó Sapphire mientras se encaminaba hacia la escalera, sus palabras atrapando la atención de Ruby.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó siguiéndole.

-Tener hermanas.- Respondió en voz un poco más alta, una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.- Apuesto a que se llevan muy bien.

Ruby soltó una risilla.

-Sí…-Murmuró pasándose una mano por el cabello.-…a veces son medio pesadas pero puedo con ellas.

Sapphire sonrió.

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo Ruby mientras bajaban los últimos escalones.- Podrías venir con nosotras al arenero mañana y vernos jugar.

-¿El arenero?- Preguntó alzando una ceja. Ruby asintió.

-Sí. Es un viejo terreno que usamos para nuestros partidos de béisbol.- Continuó mientras veía como los hombres comenzaban a retirarse, amontonándose en la puerta principal.- Somos _"Las Gemas de Cristal",_ el mejor equipo de la ciudad.- Exclamó ganándose unas cuantas miradas que le hicieron soltar una risita nerviosa. Se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- Bueno, no todavía, nos faltan un par de juegos. Mañana es uno de ellos…todo el vecindario estará allí.

Sapphire la observaba, fascinada ante la emoción con la que la chica de rizado y alborotado cabello hablaba, pasión pura en su voz. Bajó la mirada.

-Supongo que puedo pedir permiso.

-Oh, claro.- Exclamó Ruby, recordando lo firme que se veía la madre de la chica.- Tu mamá puede venir también.- Comentó ofreciéndole una sonrisa.- Como te dije, todo el vecindario está invitado.

Sapphire alzó la mirada, caminando hacia la puerta principal. Ruby se quedó parada unos pocos segundos antes de seguirle el paso.

La chica de oscuro cabello podía sentir un nudo formándose en su garganta.

-Está bien.- Le escuchó murmurar a Sapphire.

Volvieron con sus familias y Ruby sonrió al ver la escena. Scarlett tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano, claramente aburrida ante la conversación, mientras Cherry ni siquiera se molestaba en ser discreta, tenía ambos brazos apoyados en los manubrios de la bicicleta, usándolos como almohada. Mientras, su padre observaba a la madre de Sapphire mientras ésta se veía bastante entretenida manteniendo la conversación ella sola. Conforme se acercaban Ruby alcanzó a escuchar las palabras "divorcio" y "patria potestad", observó de reojo a Sapphire, quien solo bajó la mirada.

Sapphire alcanzó a ver a Tyron alzando una mano, deteniendo las palabras de Helen de forma gentil. No alcanzó a escuchar muy bien lo que dijo, pero para cuando llegaron la conversación ésta ya había terminado.

-Bueno.- Dijo Helen extendiendo una mano.- Ha sido un placer, Sr. Tyron.

El hombre asintió y estrechó su mano. Ruby sonrió antes de volverse hacia Sapphire.

-Entonces supongo que nos veremos por ahí.- Comentó con ambas manos en la cintura.

Sapphire asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso espero.- Dijo viendo como la chica ofrecía otra gran y genuina sonrisa antes de alejarse y subir en su bicicleta.

-Fue un placer.- Dijo Ruby antes de seguir el paseo con el resto de su familia.

-o-o

-Te tardaste una eternidad, Ruby…

-Sí, Cherry tiene razón.- Comentó Scarlett mientras dejaba su bicicleta junto a la de sus hermanas fuera del garaje.- Nos debes una. ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo?

-Solo estuvimos hablando.

-Uy, sí…- Comentó Cherry con cierto sarcasmo.- Se ve que es muy conversadora.

-No te burles de ella.- Dijo Ruby mientras encadenaba su bicicleta a un poste de luz. Su ceño estaba fruncido y una extraña rabia comenzaba a revolverle el estómago.- Está pasado por algo difícil.

Scarlett y Cherry intercambiaron miradas, conscientes de que quizás estaban yendo algo lejos. Ruby suspiró, sintiéndose como una hipócrita ya que –a pesar de no haberle dicho gran cosa- sabía que ellas pensaban que Sapphire le había comentado el porqué de la mudanza. Algo que ellas también oyeron por boca de su madre.

Hubo una pausa. Ruby estaba de espaldas a ellas cuando se puso de pie.

-La invité a nuestro partido de mañana.- Confesó dando media vuelta.- Creo que le hace falta distraerse un poco. ¿Qué dicen?

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas de nuevo, se sonrieron.

Pues yo digo que…- Comenzó Cherry antes de cruzarse de brazos.- _Ya se siente cerca._

Scarlett fingió asombro.

-¿Qué?

- _El trío terminó_.- Exclamó de modo cantado.

-Cherry, no…- Escucharon decir a Ruby.

-¿Trío?- Siguió Scarlett.

- _Si se enamoran ¿qué remedio habrá?_ \- Continuó.- _Seremos solo dos._

Las mejillas de Ruby ardían.

-¡Ya basta, chicas!- Exclamó provocando que sus dos hermanas estallaran en carcajadas.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Rubs…- Comentó Scarlett mientras se acercaba a ella con una mano en la cintura.- Trataremos de no avergonzarte.

-O al menos no mucho.- Bromeó Cherry rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y revolviéndole el cabello con la otra mano. Scarlett soltó una carcajada.

El profundo rubor aún no abandonaba las mejillas de Ruby mientras reflexionaba aquel sentimiento que le hacía creer que había un montón de mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago.

-¿Quién lo diría?- Comentó Scarlett dándole un codazo en el pecho.- Nuestra pequeña e inocente Ruby, enamorada.

-o-o

La noche se sentía más silenciosa de lo normal.

Ruby tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre del grueso edredón. Suspiró.

¿De verdad era así como la gente se enamoraba?

 _Por favor_ … Pensó _. Esas cosas solo pasan en las películas._

Dio media vuelta en la cama y soltó una queda risita al ver la desparramada figura de su hermana en el colchón. Incluso Cherry parecía roncar más bajo que de costumbre.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo como si el sueño fueran las olas del mar, yendo y viniendo a voluntad. Soltó un quedo gruñido y se sentó sobre la cama con cuidado. Le dolía la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos a la misma, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en el alborotado cabello.

Suspiró por la nariz, un brillo de decisión danzando en sus ojos.

El suelo estaba frío cuando se puso de pie; sin embargo continuó su camino, abriendo la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a sus hermanas.

Ruby caminó por la oscuridad del pasillo hasta hallar la puerta de sus padres, tomó aire antes de abrirla.

Tyron escuchó el leve crujir de la puerta y alzó la mirada para hallar a su hija al borde de la cama. El hombre parpadeó un par de veces dejando que sus pupilas se adaptaran a la luz.

-¿Ruby?- Llamó.

La pequeña no se movió. Sabía que ya estaba grande para estas cosas pero de igual forma, aunque fuera por solo unas cuantas horas, sabía que seguía siendo la menor.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no puedes dormir?

Ruby negó con la cabeza, sus manitas arrugando su camisón de dormir.

-Oh, ven aquí.- Dijo acercándose a la orilla de la cama. Ruby caminó hacia él, dejándose cargar y acurrucándose en su pecho como cuando era todavía más pequeña.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Ruby asintió.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

Ruby retorció la camisa un poco más.

-Amor.

-Oh…- Respondió antes de pasar una mano por el cabello de la chica.- Sabía que este día llegaría.- Bromeó.

-Nooo.- Murmuró hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre, intentando ocultar el leve rubor que cruzaba por sus mejillas.- No es eso.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fue que supiste que amabas a mamá?

El hombre solo soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-Bueno, prácticamente crecimos juntos y llegamos a conocernos muy bien con el paso del tiempo.- Hizo una pausa.- Tenía más o menos tu edad.

Ruby soltó un suspiro.

-Ya se me sé esa historia, papá…- Respondió alzando la mirada solo para volver a bajarla a los pocos segundos.- Quiero saber cómo fue que lo supiste.- Insistió, una pizca de coraje en su voz.

Ruby podía sentir las lágrimas que se le formaban en los ojos, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y el repentino retumbar en su corazón comenzaba a rebotar en sus oídos, era tan molesto y absurdo.

-Hija…- Murmuró acariciando su cabello.- El amor no se sabe, se _siente_.

Ruby parpadeó un par de veces, las lágrimas deshaciéndose en sus ojos.

Eso no podía ser amor, apenas había conocido a esta chica; y no había parado de repetírselo en toda la noche. Sus manos arrugaban la tela del suéter de su padre cuando escuchó una suave risa de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?...- Hizo una pausa.- El amor a primera vista no existe… pero la _atracción_ a primera vista, sí.

Ruby dejó salir un suspiro que no sabía se estaba aguantado.

-¿Tú crees?

Tyron alzó una ceja.

-Lo sé.

Los párpados de Ruby comenzaron a sentiré algo pesados, bostezó.

-De acuerdo…-Bostezó.-…te creo.- Dijo con voz adormitada, acurrucándose en el pecho de su padre.

Tyron soltó una risa silenciosa y se inclinó para plantar un beso en la frente de su hija.

-o-o

Ruby respiró profundo, los pocos recuerdos del haber despertado en su habitación volviéndole a la mente por un instante. Un fresco aire con olor a tierra y hierba seca le llenó los pulmones.

Eran las once de la mañana y ella y su familia ya estaban más que listos para entrenar. Aparcó su bicicleta cerca de la entrada del arenero y bajó de prisa para tomar su bate, fue entonces que escuchó una familiar y rasposa voz a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Rubs…- Comentó Amethyst antes de darle un leve codazo en el brazo.- Linda bici.

-Gracias, Ame.- Respondió ajustándose la gorra.- ¿Lista para entrenar?

-Sí, claro.- Respondió con una sonrisa sincera antes de cruzarse de brazos.- Supongo que tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que todos recuerden el entrenamiento.

Y fue justo en ese momento que Cherry y Scarlett llegaron, cada una con un guante de béisbol en la mano.

-¿Listas?- Preguntó Cherry con la bola en mano. Las otras tres chicas asintieron.

La bola iba y venía, aterrizando una y otra vez en los guantes de las chicas. Ruby sabía que gran parte de su talento salía a flote cuanto sostenía el bate; hacer lanzamientos no estaba mal, pero el simple hecho de ser elegida para batear creaba un fuego en su estómago, se sentía poderosa, se sentía libre.

-¿Y ya supieron de la chica nueva?- Preguntó Amethyst mientras lanzaba una bola curva hacia Cherry.

La chica, a diferencia de sus hermanas, tenía el cabello alzado en una alborotada y corta coleta.

-Sí.- Respondió antes de limpiarse el sudor de la cien con la manga de su camisa. Lanzó la bola hacia Ruby.- No parece ser gran cosa.

Las palabras de su hermana le hicieron bajar la guardia y maldijo en voz baja cuando la bola casi se le cae de las manos.

-¿Todo bien, Ruby?- Preguntó Scarlett con una sonrisa casi burlona.

Amethyst alzó una ceja hacia Ruby quien solo evadió la mirada. La chica de largo cabello caminó hacia su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, dejando caer su guante de béisbol en el camino. Ruby podía sentir algo revolviéndole el estómago cuando las manos de Amethyst le sujetaron ambas mejillas.

Ruby tragó saliva y trató de mantener contacto visual hasta que, solo por un segundo, desvió la mirada para luego volverla hacia ella.

-Oh, no.- Dijo con una mirada alarmada antes de soltarle.- ¡Te gusta de gustar!- Exclamó señalándole con una mano.

Ruby sentía sus mejillas ardiendo.

-¡No es cierto!- Desvió la mirada y se agachó para recoger la bola. Se volvió hacia sus hermanas.- Y no deberían hablar así de ella.

-Ruby, ¿es que no lo ves?- Le interrumpió Amethyst.- ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si te acercas más a ella?

-Te van a salir ronchas púrpuras en la piel.- Comentó Scarlett.

-¡Y tu lengua se podrá amarilla!- Exclamó Cherry.

-¡Y se te van a caer todos los dientes!- Añadió Amethyst alzando ambos brazos en el aire.- ¡¿Cómo quieres que hagamos pijamadas y veamos películas si no puedes comer frituras?!

Ruby se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, soltó un gruñido.

-¡¿Y qué voy a hacer?!- Exclamó. Amethyst la miró por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada.

Ruby parpadeó un par de veces, captando el mensaje. Recogió su guante antes de comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la pequeña construcción de madera que usaban para guardar el equipo. Arrojó el guante sobre la banca techada y se sentó con ambas manos en las mejillas.

Dejó salir un suspiro mientras veía como comenzaban a llegar las demás chicas, Peridot fue de las primeras, le había dado un corto saludo mientras dejaba su patín del diablo en la banca. Ruby podía apreciar a la distancia como la mayoría la miraban al llegar, extrañadas de verla en la banca.

Rose pareció ser la primera en preguntarle a Amethyst lo que sucedía, se había puesto de espaldas a Ruby, señalándole con un pulgar no muy discretamente. Ruby alzó la mirada para intentar escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, ésta solo alzó una mano para detener las palabras de la alta chica de cabello rizado y negó con la cabeza.

-o-o

 ** _Notas:_**

Y bien, hasta ahí llega la primer parte :D

Espero te haya gustado y no olvides dejar tu review, todo es bienvenido: comentarios, críticas, palazos, chicle en el cabello...

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Puppy love_**

 _(Introducción: Segunda parte)_

Ruby estuvo sentada en la banca por más de dos horas.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta, y triste; nadie se había acercado a preguntar si se encontraba bien, escuchaba algunos murmullos que parecían preguntar por ella pero eran interrumpidos o ignorados rápidamente. Se sentía sola y perdida, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo se suponía que debía de actuar. Cerró los ojos y era como si algo en su estómago se retorciera una y otra vez.

Ruby trató de recordar lo que había dicho su padre la noche anterior, soltó un suspiro. Como le hubiera gustado que estuviera ahí con ella y no haciendo una visita en el hospital. La cabeza le daba vueltas y, sin importar lo mucho que tratara de evitarlo, Sapphire aparecía en su mente, invadiendo sus recuerdos.

Ruby abrió los ojos lentamente y alzó la mirada para ver como sus amigas se acercaban a saludar a sus vecinos y familiares. Muchos llegaban preparados con sodas y sándwiches, entusiasmados por ver el partido. Ruby los miraba con cierto pesar cuando escuchó la voz de Amethyst.

-Oye.- Llamó sentándose junto a ella en la banca. Suspiró.- Perdona por lo de hace rato. No quiero que pienses que no te queremos en el equipo.

Ruby se levantó para servirse un poco de agua del garrafón cerca de ella, frunció el ceño.

-Ugh, ¿sabes qué? ¡Ya fue suficiente!- Exclamó Amethyst mientras se ponía de pie, sus puños cerrados.- ¡¿Qué importa si te vuelves un monstruo?! ¡Valdrá la pena si no tenemos que verte así de triste todo el tiempo!- Añadió tirando del brazo de su amiga.

-¡Amethyst, espera!

-¡"Espera" mangos!- Respondió casi arrastrándola hacia donde estaban el resto del equipo.- Tenemos muchos traseros que patear hoy.

La chica de largo y enmarañado cabello no soltó a su amiga hasta que llegaron a donde estaba el resto del equipo. Rose fue la primera en notarlas y se acercó un poco más a ellas, Perla siguiéndole de cerca y poniéndose su guante. Mientras, Lapis detuvo una conversación con Cherry y Scarlett antes de volverse hacia Amethyst, ésta se puso ambas manos en la cintura, dándole tiempo a Peridot de llegar, la chica caminaba rápidamente hacia ellas con un bate tratando de que el peso no se la llevara de lado.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Exclamó entusiasmada mientras reposaba la punta del bate en el suelo y se limpiaba el sudor con el brazo.

Amethyst sonrió, sentía cierta empatía hacia la novata, después de todo ella también había estado en sus zapatos tiempo atrás.

-¡Muy bien, todas listas!- Llamó captando su atención con una sonrisa, señaló a Ruby con su pulgar.- Aquí Rubs ya se siente mejor y jugará con nosotras.

La mayoría de las chicas se mostraron confundidas -algunas ni siquiera sabían que no quería jugar- pero sonrieron de igual forma. Rose incluso le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Bien.- Dijo Scarlett algo nerviosa.- Escuché que son fuertes…

Rose asintió y extendió las manos, invitándolas a una reunión de equipo. Todas entrelazaron sus brazos y se inclinaron formando un círculo.

-Scarlett tiene razón…- Comentó Rose con una pizca de seriedad.- Estamos por jugar con los Búfalos y oí que no juegan muy limpio que digamos…

Lapis asomó la cabeza fuera del círculo para ver a lo lejos al grupo de chicas que, a diferencia de ellas, iban muy bien uniformadas.

-Hmm, no parece que vayan a dar problemas.- Comentó antes de volver al círculo.

-Lo sé, pero no hay que tomarlas a la ligera.- Agregó Rose.- Cherry, tú lanzas.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó con un gesto de triunfo.

-Amethyst, tú harás de cátcher; Ruby, te toca la primera base, Lapis, segunda, Scarlett, tercera y…- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Pero…qué?...- Se volvió en varias direcciones y las chicas reaccionaron de igual modo.-… ¿dónde está…?

En eso escucharon una familiar voz a lo lejos.

-¡Oigan, esperen!- Exclamó la alta chica mientras corría hacia ellas.- ¡Que ni se les ocurra empezar sin mí!

Ruby soltó un leve gruñido y Perla rodó los ojos mientras esperaban a que llegase.

-Ugh, Jasper…- Comentó Perla.- ¿qué no pudiste llegar más tarde?

-Ajá, sí, qué importa.- Dijo mientras se metía en el círculo.- Ya estoy aquí.

A pesar de tener casi tanto tiempo como Rose en el equipo, la chica de largo cabello no había conseguido encajar muy bien que digamos; pero para estas alturas ya se habían acostumbrado.

-Bien.- Continuó Rose.- Jasper, te toca ser parador en corto, las demás seremos jardineras, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, sí, ¡Vamos!- Exclamó Cherry.- ¡Ya es hora de que esos búfalos se vuelvan hamburguesas!

Todas rieron, deshaciendo el abrazo y juntaron sus manos en el centro del círculo.

-¿Listas?- Preguntó Amethyst, ajustándose la gorra con su mano libre. Todas asintieron y comenzaron a contar.

-Tres, dos, uno… ¡Las gemas en camino al triunfo!

Ruby soltó una risita al oír la porra que hasta hace poco había inventado, podía sentir la emoción del momento deshaciendo el nudo en su estómago. La chica de enmarañado cabello ya estaba en posición cuando sintió un leve codazo en el brazo, era Amethyst.

-Parece que tienes una admiradora.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía el casco y seguía caminando hacia la otra base. Señaló a las espaldas de Ruby con su pulgar.

Ruby se volvió a las gradas y el aire se le fue de los pulmones. Reconoció a la chica casi al mismo tiempo que sintió el nudo en su garganta.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Sapphire a la vez que alzaba una mano, dándole un tímido saludo.

Ruby trago saliva y devolvió el saludo justo antes de escuchar el golpe del bate y cómo la audiencia enloquecía, parpadeó un par de veces y alzó la mirada solo para ver la pelota cayendo en picada hacia ella.

-o-o

Lo primero que Ruby sintió al despertar fue una sensación casi helada aferrándose a sus mejillas…

Lo primero que vio fue un nublado rostro rodeado por largos y rubios cabellos que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz; y lo primero que escuchó fue su nombre, una suave y algo alarmada voz volviéndolo un extraño eco que zumbaba en sus oídos.

-¿..uby?... ¿Ruby?... ¡Ruby!- Llamó, las facciones de la joven haciéndose cada vez más nítidas. Sapphire soltó un suspiro y con una de sus manos hizo a un lado los pocos mechones de su cabello que cubrían el rostro de Ruby.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces mientras notaba los rostros de algunas de sus amigas asomándose alrededor de Sapphire. Pudo ver como ésta se volvió hacia ellas, hablando con un tono de voz más relajado.

-Está bien.- Le escuchó decir a la vez que comenzaba a sentir la tierra debajo de ella, soltó un leve gruñido y Sapphire habló de nuevo.- Vas a estar bien.

Sí, excepto por eso…- Comentó Perla mientras señalaba el rostro de Ruby.

-¿Qué cosas dices, Perla?- Exclamó Amethyst mientras se inclinaba aún más, sus ojos fijos en los de Ruby.- ¡Es como una marca de guerra!- Agregó con emoción antes de arrebatar la pelota de las manos de Ruby.- Sapphire, llévala a que se ponga un poco de hielo, Cherry, vuelve a tu puesto, y tú…- Dijo señalando a la chica del equipo contrario mientras ésta se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.- Estás fuera.- Con un gesto rápido le lanzó la pelota a Cherry antes de echarse a correr de vuelta a su sitio.- ¡Andando, chicas! ¡El show debe continuar!

Sapphire parpadeó un par de veces, algo desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar, miró de nuevo a Ruby, notando la rojiza marca que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de su ojo derecho. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Escuchó decir a Rose, quien se agachó junto a ellas, colocó el brazo de Ruby sobre su hombro y juntas la llevaron de vuelta a las bancas reservadas para el equipo.

Sapphire se sentó en la áspera madera, permitiendo que la cabeza de Ruby reposara en sus piernas. Su mirada se mantenía fija en ella, muchos que llegaran a observar la escena a la distancia podrían jurar que estaba congelada; conocía el sentimiento, sabía lo que se sentía no tener el control sobre las cosas, era emocionante y aterrador a la vez.

-Toma.- Escuchó decir a alta chica de rizado cabello, en sus manos un pequeño cubo de hielo envuelto en un trapo.- Ponlo en su ojo para que no se inflame.

-Oh, gracias.- Respondió tomándolo y colocándolo con cuidado en el ojo de Ruby.

-Tengo que regresar al campo, cuídala bien por nosotras, ¿sí?

Sapphire asintió sin siquiera alzar la mirada y, apenas dejó de escuchar los pasos de Rose, sintió la cabeza de Ruby moviéndose mientras soltaba un leve gruñido.

-Trata de no moverte mucho.- Dijo removiendo el hielo.

Ruby se quedó quieta un momento y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasó?- Murmuró llevándose la mano al ojo, una pequeña y fría mano detuvo la acción casi de inmediato.

-No es una buena idea.- Dijo, su voz tan fría como el hielo que tenía en la mano.- Aún no se desinflama.- Hubo una breve pausa mientras Ruby bajaba el brazo. Sapphire desvió la mirada un segundo antes de volver a ver a Ruby, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.- La pelota te golpeó el ojo pero la atrapaste antes de que cayera y sacaste a la chica del otro equipo.

Ruby abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿De veras?- Preguntó sentándose. Sapphire asintió y colocó su mano libre sobre el hombro de Ruby, quien se llevó una mano a la cabeza, el zumbido de nuevo en sus oídos.

-¿Qué te acabo de decir, Ruby?...

La chica de rizados cabellos parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida ante el hecho de que, aún con el poco tiempo de conocerse, Sapphire había conseguido distinguirla de sus hermanas. Un tenue rubor cruzó por sus mejillas.

-Oh, sí… lo siento.- Respondió recostándose de nuevo, cerró los ojos y la fría sensación invadió su párpado de nuevo.

El bullicio, el bate golpeando la pelota, la emoción del público; todo pareció desvanecerse en el aire para Ruby al escuchar a Sapphire hablar una vez más…

-¿Sabes?, no creo…

-¡Ruby!

Ruby se sentó de golpe, reconociendo la femenina voz de inmediato.

-¡Maddie!- Gritó mientras saltaba de la banca y corría a los brazos de una mujer joven, quien se arrodilló para abrazarle, junto a ella estaba Tyron, quien después de un rato se volvió hacia la cancha y alzó una mano a modo de saludo.

Sapphire reaccionó con un pequeño brinco al escuchar los gritos de las demás compañeras del equipo. "¡Maddie volvió! Decían. Algunas alzaban una mano para un saludo rápido mientras que otras (en especial Amethyst) agitaban ambos brazos para asegurarse que la muchacha las viera. Fue entonces que notó a Cherry y Scarlett corriendo tan rápido como podían, llegando juntas y casi tirando a la joven.

Sapphire no podía oír muy bien lo que decían, pero se veían felices… Ruby se veía feliz; y por alguna razón eso le sacó una sonrisa a ella también.

Cherry y Scarlett volvieron a sus puestos, mientras que Ruby pareció sentir la mirada de Sapphire y se volvió hacia ella con una tímida sonrisa, dio un par de tirones al vestido verde limón de Maddie. Fue en ese momento en que Maddie pareció notar la hinchazón en el ojo de Ruby y se hincó una vez más para mirarle se cerca, inclinó la cabeza, como preguntándole algo, pero en eso Ruby negó con la cabeza y le tomó de la mano, de nuevo tirando con cuidado para llevarla hacia donde estaba Sapphire.

Maddie tomó la mano de Tyron mientras llegaban y se sentaban en las bancas.

-Tú debes ser Sapphire.- Dijo con una voz dulce mientras le extendía una mano.- Soy, Maddie, es un placer.

Sapphire tomó la mano de la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente.- Dijo antes de mirar a Ruby quien seguía sonriendo. Se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Ruby se llevara la mano a la frente.

-Oh, cierto, lo siento, lo siento, ya voy.- Dijo recostándose sobre las piernas de Sapphire una vez más.

-Está bien.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Solo quédate quieta esta vez, por favor.

Maddie y Tyron sonrieron ante la reacción de Sapphire, y mientras el padre de Ruby miraba el juego con interés, Maddie buscaba como sacar conversación con la chica sentada a su lado.

-Entonces…- Dijo por fin.- ¿Te veremos en la reunión más tarde?

Sapphire alzó la mirada un momento antes de volver la mirada hacia Ruby, quien había abierto un ojo por mera curiosidad.

-¿Reunión?

-Sí, deberías venir.- Agregó Ruby.- Hacemos una fogata, cocinamos malvaviscos, salchichas y contamos historias, a veces hasta vamos a nadar…es muy divertido.

Sapphire se quedó callada un buen rato, pensando que quizás no era tan mala idea.

-Deberíamos preguntarle a tu mamá primero, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Maddie, Sapphire asintió.- Bien, si quieres podemos hacerlo cuando termine el juego.

Sapphire asintió de nuevo.

-o-o

El partido duró un buen rato y las cosas comenzaron a ponerse aún más tensas cuando los tan aclamados Búfalos comenzaron a confirmar su mala reputación. Amethyst arrojó su gorra al suelo cuando el juego se dio por terminado mientras que Jasper casi le arroja un bate a una chica que le sacó la lengua.

Todas caminaron de vuelta a las bancas, unas se acercaron a tomar un poco de agua mientras que otras comenzaban a juntar los bates y pelotas para guardarlos.

-No estuvo tan mal.- Comentó Sapphire mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bueno…- Dijo Perla.-… pudimos haber conseguido esa última carrera si _alguien_ no se hubiera distraído.- Comentó apuntando con una mirada asesina hacia Amethyst.

-¡Oh claro!, seguro fue culpa mía.- Respondió volviéndose hacia la alta chica.

-Niñas, tranquilas.- Interrumpió Tyron.- No fue culpa de nadie, es difícil vencer a tramposos, pero les será mucho más difícil si lo hacen separadas.

-Tyron tiene razón.- Agregó Maddie.- Son un buen equipo, no dejen que este tipo de cosas lo ponga en riesgo.

-Yo estoy con Sapphire.- Dijo Ruby, una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de estar sujetando un trapo con hielo en su ojo.- Hemos tenido juegos mucho peores.

-¿Cómo esa vez en que quisiste lanzar una pelota en llamas a la mitad del entrenamiento?- Comentó Amethyst con una sonrisa burlona.- De esa me acuerdo muy bien.

El comentario consiguió sacarle una carcajada a la mayoría.

-¡Exacto!- Exclamó Ruby, un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras le apuntaba con la otra mano.

En eso escucharon una firme voz cerca de ellos.

-¡Sapphire!- Llamó.

La chica de largos cabellos se quedó congelada al ver a su madre, quien se abría paso entre la gente hasta llegar con ella.

-Jovencita, te he estado buscando por todos lados.- Dijo mientras le sujetaba del brazo.- Tengo una entrevista de trabajo en media hora y lo sabes.

-Um, señora Helen, me gustaría presentarle a Maddie.- Dijo Tyron dando un paso al frente.- Es mi prometida.

-Oh, es un placer.- Respondió tomando la mano de la joven. Maddie ofreció una corta sonrisa.

-Y…- Agregó Tyron.- Es la directora de una escuela cercana, por si está interesada en inscribir a Sapphire.

-Gracias, es muy atento de su parte pero me temo que por el momento tengo algo de prisa.- Respondió.- Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Señora Helen…-Llamó Maddie, su voz queda.- Queríamos saber si les gustaría venir a una reunión que organizaremos en la playa más al rato.

-Me temo que tendré que pensarlo, por ahora tengo algunos asuntos por resolver.

Ruby se volvió hacia Sapphire, quien bajó la mirada. Podía sentir una llama ardiendo dentro de ella.

-Está bien.- Dijo, quizás algo alto puesto que de repente todos los ojos se posaron en ella.- Puedo ir a buscarlas para avisarles más o menos a qué hora vamos para allá.

La madre de Sapphire se quedó pensando un momento.

-Suena bien, um…

-Ruby…- Murmuró Sapphire.

-Ruby, claro.- Se aclaró la garganta.- Bien, con permiso.

Apenas Sapphire y su madre se fueron, todos continuaron reuniendo sus cosas, o al menos todos excepto Ruby, quien se había quedado de pie cerca de las bancas.

-¡Hey, Rubs! ¡Piensa rápido!- Escuchó gritar a Cherry antes de sentir un pelotazo en la cabeza.

Ruby soltó un gruñido mientras se tallaba.

-"Tierra llamando a Ruby, cambio"- Bromeó Scarlett mientras le pasaba una mano frente al rostro varias veces.-Oh, no, creo que la perdimos, Cherry…

-Que graciosas.- Dijo Ruby dándole un golpe en el brazo a su hermana.

-o-o

 _Click_

 _Tack_

 _Click_

-Sabes que lanzar piedritas a las ventanas de otros es algo así como vandalismo, ¿verdad?- Comentó Sapphire desde el umbral de la puerta.

Ruby dio un pequeño salto, dejando caer la que se hubiese convertido en su cuarto tiro.

-O-oh…Heh, pero no cuando es con amigos.- Dijo acercándose a la chica.- Solo vengo para avisarles que vamos para la playa en unos 20 minutos más o menos.

Sapphire se halló sonriendo ante el comentario de Ruby, más el gesto desapareció de su rostro al escuchar la noticia, se abrazó a sí misma con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Sí, sobre eso…- Comentó y Ruby alzó una ceja.- No creo poder ir. Mi mamá salió a un compromiso y llegará hasta tarde.

Ruby parpadeó un par de veces, confundida ante la situación.

-¿Y piensas quedarte aquí tú sola?- Cuestionó para recibir una mueca como respuesta.

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-Sí.- Exclamó Ruby mientras se acercaba y le sujetaba ambas manos.- Puedes dejar una nota, o llamarle o solo… ir.

Sapphire podía sentir el nudo en su garganta mientras fijaba u mirada en las grandes manos que envolvían las suyas con emoción, así como el curioso brillo que danzaba en los ojos de la chica frente a ella.

-N-no lo sé Ruby… nunca he…

-Vamos, por favor, ¡te divertirás mucho!- Insistió apretando las manos de Sapphire aún más.- Te lo prometo.

Sapphire desvió la mirada un segundo, tratando de pensar sin que la suplicante mirada de Ruby la distrajera.

-Está bien.- Respondió, y en ese mismo instante una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ruby.

-Paso por ti en un rato, ¿ok?- Dijo mientras soltaba sus manos y comenzaba a caminar en reversa.- Le diré a mi papá que le avise a tu mamá.- Agregó antes de tropezarse con la banqueta.

Sapphire se cubrió la sonrisa con ambas manos mientras veía a la chica alejándose.

-Está bien.

-o-o

-Mira, solo pon tus pies en estas cosas de aquí…- Explicó Ruby mientras señalaba dos pequeños tubos de metal fijados a cada lado de la llanta trasera de su bicicleta. Sapphire asintió y se subió con cuidado.- Bien, ahora sujétate y el resto déjamelo a mí.- Continuó Ruby mientras sentía los delgados brazos de la chica sujetándole la cintura, tragó saliva.

-¡Vamos, Ruby!- Le escucho gritar a Scarlett mientras la rebasaba a toda prisa en su propia bici.

-¡La última en llegar sirve los refrescos!- Gritó Cherry mientras se apresuraba para seguir a su hermana.

Ruby se detuvo un segundo para apretar el nudo de su pañuelo.

-¿Conque sí, eh?- Se dijo a sí misma antes de volverse hacia Sapphire.- ¿Lista?

Sapphire solo la abrazó con más fuerza antes de asentir.

-Perfecto.- Dijo a la vez que comenzaba a pedalear con fuerza.

Al principio no parecían estar ni cerca de las hermanas de Ruby, pero con forme agarraron velocidad se alcanzaban a ver dos puntos a lo lejos. Sapphire se asomó por encima del hombro de Ruby solo para notar como los puntos seguían su ruta, mientras que la chica de alborotado cabello comenzó a desviarse hacia un terreno baldío.

-Um… ¿Ruby-yyyyyy?

El sonido de las llantas al derrapar provocó un fuerte rechinido y Sapphire no vio otra opción más que agarrarse con fuerza y confiar.

-Es un atajo.- Explicó Ruby con cierta emoción.-No le vayas a decir a nadie.

Sapphire asintió mientras sentía como el terreno cambiaba, las piedritas hacían vibrar la bici y una gran nube de polvo se alzaba detrás de ellas.

-¡Ahora sí sujétate bien!- Le escuchó gritar entes de ver como se adentraban a lo que parecía ser un bosque, Sapphire se sujetó como pudo a la vez que sentía varias hojas y pequeñas ramas atorándosele en el cabello, a lo lejos un punto de luz.

-Solo un poco más...- Murmuró Ruby antes de dejar de pedalear, y permitir que el impulso la llevara. Soltó una carcajada y Sapphire un grito.

De repente sintieron como la bicicleta se desprendía del suelo y volaba por unos segundos antes de aterrizar, la húmeda arena frenándola de golpe, provocando que ambas chicas terminaran rodando en el suelo. Ruby fue la primera en ponerse de pie, y se acercó a Sapphire tan rápido como pudo, el rubio cabello de la chica estaba por toda su cara.

-O-oh… ¡lo siento tanto, Sapph!, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó ofreciéndole una mano.

Sapphire soltó una risita mientras hacía a un lado su cabello, sus dos ojos asomándose por detrás de su fleco. Su ojo izquierdo se mostraba de un color mucho más claro, casi blanco. Ruby sintió un cosquilleo en sus mejillas de nuevo mientras Sapphire tomaba su mano para impulsarse, se estaba sacando algunas ramas del cabello cuando notó la mirada de Ruby sobre ella.

-¿Qué?

Ruby tragó saliva para tratar de deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

-Tu ojo…

En eso el gesto de Sapphire cambió por completo, se pasó una mano por el rostro, notando so ojo ciego al descubierto y se apresuró a cubrírselo con el fleco de nuevo.

-No es nada.- Murmuró mientras un leve rubor le cruzaba por las mejillas.- Vamos, hay que apurarnos si no quieres llegar a servir refrescos.

Ruby parpadeó un par de veces, de nuevo confunda y se volvió hacia una orilla lejana en la playa donde se podía apreciar una palapa con unas cuantas sillas y mesas.

-Ok…

-o-o

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando llegaron, Tyron y Maddie ya se encontraban preparando la fogata mientras que Perla cuidaba que Amethyst no se comiera todos los malvaviscos, Rose había comenzado a adornar con algunos globos y serpentinas de varios colores pero cuando notó a Ruby y Sapphire acercándose soltó la cinta adhesiva que tenía en la mano solo para correr y abrazar a Sapphire.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste, Sapphire!- Dijo antes de soltarla. Sapphire solo soltó una risita nerviosa.- Creo que no nos presentamos como se debe…- Extendió una mano.- Me llamo Rose, vivo al lado de tu casa.

-Oh, es un placer.- Respondió antes de sentir como la mano de la chica tiraba de ella.- ¡Vamos, tienes que conocer a los demás!

Ruby solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de seguirlas. Esto era clásico de Rose.

-Ella es Perla, es una buena amiga…- Dijo señalándole mientras ésta le daba un pequeño golpe en la mano a Amethyst.- Esa es Amethyst, cuida tu comida cuando estés con ella…- En eso se volvió hacia otro lado donde un chico batallaba con los cables de una bocina.- Él es Greg, es muy lindo, ¿no crees?- Sapphire solo arqueó una ceja.

-Sí… seguro.

En eso vio como una chica de claro cabello se acercaba a él para ayudarle con las conexiones, Llamándolo "tarado" un par de veces.- Esa es Peridot, las cosas con cables son lo suyo… Oh, esa es Jasper…- Agregó mientras la chica se servía algo de refresco y se sentaba por ahí, viendo como todos trabajaban.- Tiene un temperamento algo fuerte así que lo mejor es dejarla en paz.

En eso los ojos de Sapphire se volvieran hacia Ruby, que había tomado un par de papelitos y anotado los nombres de sus hermanas antes de pegarlos a unas botellas de refresco con una sonrisa triunfante.

Sapphire soltó una risita. Rose la miró con una picardía.

-Y supongo que ya conoces a Ruby…- Dijo sabiendo que aquel nombre llamaría la atención de Sapphire.

-Pues… no puedo decir que la conozco…pero…- Hizo una pausa y un leve rubor se asomó en sus mejillas.- Me gustaría conocerla.

-Bueno, es mucho más tranquila que sus hermanas y se le hace fácil convencer a la gente…- Se llevó la mano a la barbilla.-…una vez le rompió la nariz a Jasper.- En eso se dio cuenta que la chica a su lado no la estaba escuchando mucho que digamos. Sonrió.- Pero si quieres conocerla mejor puedo echarte una mano…

Sapphire entonces sintió como Rose comenzaba a empujarla hacia donde se encontraba Ruby.

-Espera… ¿Rose?

-Me lo agradecerás luego.- Murmuró antes de detenerse.- Bien, te la regreso, Ruby, es tu invitada después de todo.- Dijo volviendo hacia donde estaban los arreglos.

Sapphire se volvió hacia Ruby mientras la chica del pañuelo en la cabeza notaba como Rose le guiñaba un ojo a lo lejos. Trago saliva.

-Heh, bueno, ¿quieres algo?- Preguntó rascándose la cabeza.- ¿refresco?...

Sapphire asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa burlona cuando Ruby sacó un vaso desechable de una bolsa de plástico.

-Pensé que no querías servir refrescos.- Comentó mientras tomaba el vaso que le había ofrecido. Un tenue rubor cruzó por las mejillas de Ruby.

-Es cierto…- Respondió mientras vertía el refresco en el vaso de Sapphire.-…pero si se trata de ti no me molesta.- Añadió alzándose de hombros.

Sapphire sonrió y dio un pequeño sorbo cuando de repente escucharon varias voces discutiendo a lo lejos, eran Cherry y Scarlett, que discutían por quién había llegado más rápido, iban acompañadas por Lapis, quien traía una pequeña hielera en manos, y una mirada de aburrimiento en el rostro.

Lapis fue la primera en llegar y dejó la hielera al lado de los refrescos, sonrió y meneó la cabeza al ver las etiquetas que había puesto Ruby. Seguidas por ella llegaron Cherry y Scarlett, ésta se ofreció a acomodar un par de mesas antes de volver corriendo de nuevo a la entrada de la playa, mientras, Cherry notó a su hermana platicando con Sapphire y se acercó quedando justo entre ellas.

-¡Oye, Ruby!- Llamó con ambas manos en la cintura.- ¡No vas a creer lo que Scarlett arrolló en el camino!

Ruby arqueó una ceja, algo molesta por la acción de su hermana.

-Lo siento…- Dijo volviéndose hacia Sapphire, una sonrisa burlona mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermana.-…pero te la voy a tener que robar un rato.

-Espero que sea algo gordo y peludo, solo así valdría la pena…- Contestó Ruby con una mueca mientras Cherry tiraba con fuerza de su brazo y la llevaba colina arriba, a la orilla donde comenzaba la playa; a unos cuantos metros de distancia podía ver a Scarlett, sus brazos estaban cruzados y junto a ella estaban las bicicletas.

-¡Vamos, apúrense, ya me quiero meter al agua!- Exclamó Scarlett.

Y justo cuando Cherry soltó el brazo de Ruby, fue que esta entendió lo que estaba pasando. Cherry se acercó a Scarlett y cruzó los brazos de igual forma. Ruby solo suspiró.

-¿Ahora qué hice?- Cuestionó alzándose de hombros.

-¡Por favor! ¿Crees que estamos tontas?- Reclamó Cherry.- ¿Qué fue todo eso de traerla hasta aquí?

Las mejillas de Ruby se tornaron rojizas y sus manos se volvieron puños.

-Su mamá no podía venir a dejarla, ¿Qué querían que hiciera?- Preguntó, un misterioso fuego ardiendo en su pecho.- ¿Qué la dejara atrás?

-Bueno, tampoco tenías que traerla contigo, ¿sabes?- Comentó Scarlett.

-¡C-claro que sí!-Respondió.- Prometí que iría a buscarla y…

-¿Y quién te manda a hacerlo?- Interrumpió Cherry, sus manos ahora en la cintura.- ¿Qué no ves lo que te está haciendo?

Ruby alzó una ceja.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Cherry?- Preguntó.

-¡De eso!- Respondió mientras señalaba la rodilla de Ruby, que comenzaba a tomar un tono púrpura.

Ruby la miró y se sorprendió, ni siquiera se había percatado de eso.

-Es solo un golpe…

-¡Eso es lo que ella quiere que creas!, ¿qué no lo ves?, ¡cuando te des cuenta tendrás toda la piel morada!

-Creo que ese era el primer síntoma, ¿no?- Preguntó Scarlett un poco alarmada.

Ruby frunció el ceño.

-Pues yo creo que están exagerando, ¡esto no tiene nada que ver con Sapphire!- Exclamó señalándolas con rabia en su voz.- ¡Así que será mejor que la dejen fuera de esto!

Y con eso Ruby comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la playa, sus pisadas formando profundas huellas en la arena.

-Um... ¿Estás bien?

Ruby alzó la mirada de golpe para ver como Sapphire le ofrecía un vaso con refresco.

-Sí, siento el estómago un poco revuelto pero no es nada.

Sapphire parpadeó un par de veces mientras Ruby aceptaba el vaso.

-Oh, entonces supongo que valió la pena…-Ruby arqueó una ceja y Sapphire volvió la vista hacia sus dos hermanas que llegaban a la playa a lo lejos.-…lo que sea que arrolló Cherry en su bicicleta.

-Oh, eso… Sí, no fue muy agradable.

Sapphire soltó una risita y Ruby sintió aquel calor en su pecho de nuevo, ambas rieron por un momento hasta que escucharon la voz de Rose a la distancia.

-¡Vamos, chicas! ¡No quiero entrar yo sola al agua!

En eso escucharon el grito de Amethyst.

-¡Ya era hora!- Exclamó antes de meterse al agua con todo y su playera del uniforme de béisbol.

En eso el rostro de Sapphire se iluminó y tomó la mano de Ruby sin pensarlo dos veces, mas se detuvo al sentir que la chica no se movía.

-¿Ruby?…

La chica tenía la mirada en el suelo y sin decir nada soltó la mano de Sapphire para cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Estás bien?…

Ruby negó con la cabeza y trago saliva.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó acercándose a la chica de alborotados rizos antes de reposar ambas manos en sus hombros.-… puedes decirme…

Ruby alzó la mirada un poco molesta.

-Estoy bien…Es solo que… - soltó un suspiro.-… ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?…

Sapphire parpadeó un par de veces y asintió.

-A nadie, Sapphire.- insistió y la chica asintió de nuevo antes de llevarse una mano al pecho.

-Lo juro.

Ruby sonrió un poco sonrojada, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció poco después.

-En realidad no me gusta mucho el mar…

-¿Le tienes miedo al agua?

-¡No!… Bueno… Solo, el mar…

-Oh…está bien.

Sapphire dio un ligero apretón a los hombros de Ruby y ésta alzó la mirada.

-No importa, podemos quedarnos cerca de la orilla.

Ruby asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y por un momento creyó ver un rubor en las mejillas de Sapphire, quien tomó sus manos de nuevo, tirando de ellas con cuidado para guiarla hacia la orilla. Sus miradas se cruzaron y engancharon sin dar mucha importancia a los gritos y risas de sus amigos que ya jugaban en el agua, era como si todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera poco a poco.

Y Ruby entonces reaccionó y le soltó solo para agacharse y desatarse los tenis.

Sapphire también sintió que olvidaba algo y se detuvo para quitarse el vestido de playa que llevaba, mostrando un traje de baño azul marino de una pieza, la figura de un copo de nieve en el centro. Y, a pesar de no tener mucho que mostrar, Ruby pensaba que se veía muy linda.

Ruby en cambio había decidido solo ir con un short y una playera que quizás le quedaba algo grande, en realidad no estaba entre sus planes el meterse al agua.

Sapphire dobló su ropa y la dejó sobre un tronco hueco que estaba por ahí y tomó las manos de Ruby una vez más, la chica alzó la mirada un poco confundida.

-Vamos.- Dijo Sapphire para luego comenzar a caminar de espaldas al mar, Ruby tragó saliva de nuevo y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el agua tocando sus pies, humedeciendo también la arena.

-¿Ves?, no pasa nada.

Ruby le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa antes de comenzar a caminar con más ánimos, disfrutando la sensación, chapoteando un poco hasta que accidentalmente le salpicó un poco de agua a Sapphire, quien soltó sus manos para secarse el rostro, el corazón de Ruby se detuvo.

-L-lo siento, Sapph… Yo no… No vi que…

Sapphire se pasó las manos por los ojos, arrugando un poco la nariz antes de alzar la mirada, sonrió maliciosamente y sin aviso acercó una mano al agua y salpicó a Ruby, soltando una risita.

-¡Oye! -Exclamó Ruby con una sonrisa antes de salpicarla de nuevo, Sapphire dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, ambas manos cubriéndole la boca para aguantarse la risa, y de pronto de echó a correr, salpicando a Ruby de vez en cuando y ésta haciendo lo mismo. -¡Ha! ¿Crees que puedes huir de mí?

-o-o

Los últimos rayos de sol ya se habían desvanecido en el cielo, dejando en su lugar un manto de brillantes estrellas, y junto con ellas una radiante luna llena.

-¿Y qué tal esas de ahí?...- Preguntó Ruby mientras señalaba al cielo, haciendo un patrón invisible que unía un par de estrellas.

-Eso son solo dos estrella Ruby...- Respondió Sapphire con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- No pueden formar una constelación.

-Bueno, si entrecierras los ojos y giras un poco tu cabeza...- Sapphire imitó lo que Ruby decía.

-No forman nada...

Ruby se recostó de nuevo con las manos tras su cabeza y soltó una risita.

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo...

Sapphire soltó una pequeña risa mientras sentía la suave arena en su espalda.

Mientras tanto, a la distancia podían verse las luces de un auto mientras éste se aparcaba cerca del boulevard, una figura delgada y alta salió de éste y bajó hasta la playa, sus tacones hundiéndose en la arena con facilidad mientras se aproximaba a la pequeña fogata.

-Helen...- Llamó Maddie un poco sorprendida al ver a la joven mujer quitándose las zapatillas.-Es bueno ver que decidió acompañarnos.

Helen se sacudió el poco de arena que le había caído en el saco gris que llevaba y alzó una mano.

-Agradezco el gesto, pero solo vine por Sapphire.- Maddie asintió y señaló a sus espaldas con su pulgar al tronco hueco que Sapphire y Ruby estaban usando como almohada. Helen suspiró.- Esa jovencita está en problemas.

-¿Entonces no tienen nada de esto en Empire City?

Sapphire negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-No, allá solo hay edificios enormes, y ruidos de autos...- Alzó la mirada al cielo.- Ni siquiera se ven las estrellas por todas esas luces...

Ruby se sentó y desvió la mirada, tenía que admitir que sentía cierta lástima por Sapphire, y fue en ese momento que notó un objeto pequeño, plano y circular, blanco como la misma luna que brillaba sobre ellas, Ruby lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado y se la mostró a Sapphire. La chica de rubio cabello le miró confundida.

-Um... ¿Qué es eso?

Ruby miró la pequeña galleta de mar y sonrió mientras dejaba que Sapphire la sostuviera e investigara.

-Es un recuerdo.- Respondió Ruby, un pequeño rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.- Es para que me recuerdes, tú sabes... si tu mamá no deja que nos volvamos a ver o algo así…- Bromeó. Sapphire sonrió.

-Ay, Ruby, que cosas dices.- Metió la pequeña galleta de mar en un bolsillo oculto de la mochila que había llevado. Ruby rio, aunque seguía un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, tienes que admitir que tu mamá da un poco de miedo.

Sapphire abrió la boca para comentar algo pero sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire ante el familiar sonido de su madre aclarándose la garganta.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Ruby.

Sapphire se levantó de repente, sacudiendo la arena de su vestido antes de quedarse inmóvil frente a su madre, su mirada se mantuvo fija en el suelo y su fleco se movió por un segundo, permitiéndole a Ruby ver el pánico silencioso que invadía sus ojos.

Helen se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda, Sapphire asintió y tomó su mochila para luego empezar a caminar hacia donde estaban Tyron y Maddie. Ruby solo la observó a la distancia mientras se despedía, prestándole poca atención a Helen, quien seguía mirándole con una frialdad casi sólida.

-Ruby…- Le llamó antes de soltar un suspiro pesado. La chica reaccionó alzando la mirada mientras Helen se inclinaba un poco.- Tengo que decirte algo, ¿bien? Sapphire es mi tesoro… me he esforzado en que su educación y sus modales sean de la mejor calidad.- Ruby asintió, aunque un poco confundida cuando la mirada de Helen se perdió en las olas del mar, suspiró de nuevo antes de continuar.- No puedo arriesgarme a que eso se pierda ¿me entiendes?

-Eso creo…

Helen asintió, la firmeza en su semblante desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

-¿Podemos compartir?

Helen frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Dijo que Sapphire es un tesoro…- Ruby se puso de pie, sacudiéndose un poco la arena mientras mantenía contacto visual con la madre de Sapphire.-… las dos podemos cuidarla, juntas.

Helen se quedó en silencio un buen rato hasta que sintió la presencia de su hija detrás de ella, se aclaró la garganta.

-Te espero en el auto…- Dijo dirigiéndose a Sapphire antes de darse media vuelta y caminar de vuelta al boulevard.

Sapphire asintió y soltó un suspiro algo pesado antes de ofrecerle una mano a Ruby, la chica la miró por un segundo y negó con la cabeza antes de lanzarse y envolverla en sus brazos con fuerza. La rubia chica se quedó congelada hasta que sintió que Ruby deshacía el abrazo.

-Um… debería irme.

Ruby asintió, una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos y el extraño revoloteo de nuevo en su pecho.

-o-o

La pequeña piedra hizo un ruido algo gracioso antes de hundirse en lo profundo del mar y Ruby suspiró una vez más antes de tomar otra y lanzarla un poco más lejos; la vieja madera del muelle soltó un rechinido ante el movimiento. Ruby soltó un suspiro.

-Hola.

Ruby alzó la mirada para ver a Jasper, Amethyst estaba de pie junto a ella con su alborotado y aún mojado cabello atado en una coleta.

-Hola.- respondió haciéndoles espacio. Las chicas se sentaron a cada lado de Ruby mientras ésta se quedaba viendo el mar.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Amethyst.

Ruby asintió en silencio y tomó algo de aire. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que se decidiera a romper el silencio.

\- ¿Creen que le agrado?...- preguntó sin desprender la mirada del mar. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas antes de volverse hacia su amiga con miradas confusas.- A Sapphire… ustedes… ¿crees que le agrado?

-Depende… - Respondió Jasper.

-¿De qué?

-Si le agradas de "agradar", o si le agradas como a ti te agrada ella.- Dijo en un tono burlón y le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro. Ruby se sonrojó.

-No, bueno…yo…

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto, Rubs? – Preguntó Amethyst mientras se sacaba un montón de papas fritas del bolsillo y se las metía de golpe a la boca.- ¿volverte un bicho raro?

-Uy, eso sí que sería una lástima…- Bromeó Jasper, y Amethyst soltó una carcajada, botando pedazos de papas fritas por todos lados. Ruby desvió la mirada y Amethyst suspiro.

\- Vale, te diremos un pequeño secreto… -Comentó Amethyst enganchándole un brazo al cuello para acercarla más.- ¿sabes por qué no nos preocupan esas cosas?

-¿Por?...

-¡Pues porque no funciona con nosotras, torpe!-Exclamó Jasper.- ¿Y sabes por qué?- Ruby negó con la cabeza y Amethyst le hizo una seña para que se acercara más.- Porque tenemos el antídoto.

-Pfft, están locas…

Amethyst la soltó y Jasper sonrió.

-Bien, no nos hagas caso…- La alta chica se levantó para darse media vuelta e irse, una sonrisa en sus labios.- Pero no vuelvas a nosotras llorando cuando te haya salido un cuerno verde o algo así.

-Oh, vamos, Jasper…- dijo Amethyst, fingiendo compasión.- solo mírala, pobre chica atormentada.

En eso Ruby se puso de pie.

-¡No espera!...- Se sonrojó un poco.- ¿qué tengo que hacer?...

Jasper se detuvo y se quedó de pie frente a ella un momento antes de cruzar los brazos y sonreír.

-Bien, te lo diremos, ven aquí…- Ruby dio un paso al frente, decidida a hacer lo que le dijeran (algo muy extraño en ella). Amethys se quedó pensando un momento hasta que habló.

\- Primero tienes que pararte en un pie…

-Bien…- Ruby obedeció y estiró los brazos para hacer equilibrio.

-Ahora no respires y cuenta hasta diez…- dijo Jasper y Ruby obedeció, las chicas empezaron a contar en voz alta. Cuando terminó Amethyst le dijo que ya podía volver a pararse normal.

-Bien, ahora viene lo más divertido. - Ruby asintió, esperando la indicación, pero por un momento Jasper se quedó pensando y de repente Amethyst gritó detrás de ella.

-¡Tienes que comerte un moco!

Ruby hizo mueca de disgusto.

-Iuuggh, no, que asco, Ame.

Jasper soltó una pequeña risa.

-Anda, ¿quieres estar con Sapphire o no?

Ruby suspiró y miró al suelo, mientras a escondidas Jasper chocó los cinco con Amethyst.

-Bien… - La chica se hurgó la nariz un rato hasta sacar su objetivo, lo miró un momento y tragó saliva. Volteó a ver a Jasper a la vez que Amethyst alzaba su puño al aire.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!

Ruby hizo una mueca y se llevó el dedo a la boca antes de tragar con fuerza. Sintió un escalofrío antes de que Amethyst le diera una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¡Bien hecho, Ru!

-¡Ahora puedes ir por tu chica sin problema!- Exclamó Jasper.

Ruby sonrió un poco, y de nuevo el revoloteo volvió a su pecho, pero esta vez mucho más grande que antes.

-Heh, sí, claro… -Rodó los ojos.- …sin problema.

-o-o

 _ **Notas:**_

Hola a todos bellos humanos!

Antes que nada, para los que esperaron tanto tiempo por esto, wow, que lealtad, espero haya valido la pena, les mando muchos saludos y espero verlos por aquí pronto!

Y bien, muchas cosas pasaron en lo que estaba haciendo este capítulo, y pues, uff, lo veo ahora y es como una capsula de tiempo... (aún no puedo creer que ya por fin lo terminé xD)

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi bellísima novia, que vaya que ha sido más que inspiración para este fic, te amo hermocha o3o

Y bien, como siempre, ahí abajito donde dice "review" se aceptan consejos, sugerencias, chanclazos y chicles en el cabello (porque creo que ahora sí me los gané...)


	4. Chapter 4

_Advertencia: Esta historia posee contenido sexual (que aunque es muy cursi sigue siendo no apto para menores) léase bajo su propio riesgo._

 ** _Dulce cual miel._**

-Hmm... Wow, esto está delicioso, Ruby.- comentó Sapphire antes de tomar otro bocado de sus Hot cakes.- No sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

La chica de alborotados chinos se volvió hacia la sala con sartén en mano.

-Oh,heh, gracias.- dijo para luego dejar un hot cake recién hecho sobre su propio plato.-No es nada.- tomó su plato y se encaminó a la sala para sentarse al lado de su novia en la alfombra, su espalda recargada en el sillón de atrás. Sapphire le miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Ha! ¿Nada? Son los mejores hot cakes que he comido en mi vida.

Ruby trató de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas a la vez que dejaba caer la miel y luego cortaba un trozo suavemente y se lo llevaba a la boca. Volteó a ver el televisor frente a ellas, mismo que Sapphire había encendido para romper el silencio de la mañana; éste mostraba un documental acerca de la tundra al que no le estaban prestando mucha antencion. Entonces Sapphire se fijó en la chica a su lado y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Um...- se señaló la boca -...tienes...

-¿Qué?

Sapphire negó con la cabeza sonriendo a la vez que lamía su dedo pulgar y lo acercaba al rostro de Ruby para limpiar la pequeña gota de miel que se resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. ruby cerró los ojos ante la sensación, mas los abrió de nuevo para hallar una muy sonriente Sapphire saboreando la miel de su pulgar.

-Ya está.

Las mejillas de Ruby se tornaron rojizas una vez más y se relamió los labios por puro reflejo, la sonrisa de Sapphire creció. Ruby alzó una ceja de forma juguetona.

-Hmm, creo que tú también tienes algo de miel~...

Sapphire podía ver sus intenciones tras esas palabras.

-Oh, ¿de veras?- preguntó dejando su plato en la mesita frente a ellas.

-Oh sí~- Ruby hizo lo mismo antes de apoyarse en sus manos y acercarse poco a poco cual animal que asecha a su presa.- Está justo por... ¡aquí!

Sapphire soltó una carcajada cuando Ruby se lanzó sobre ella, haciéndole cosquillas por todas partes.

-¡Ru! ¡Ruby!- exclamó casi sin aliento cuando las manos que le cosquilleaban fueron reemplazadas por labios- ¡Ru-pfft... espera- ¡ah! ¡Ha ha ha!... ¡Ya! ¡me rindo!

Ruby se detuvo para admirar la belleza de la chica que aún se recuperaba de su ataque, sonrió.

-Mi risueña Sapphy.- dijo antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Sapphire se halló acorralada entre la alformbra y la chica encima de ella, y fue quizás por estar perdida en el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca sin consultar a su cerebro.

-Ru, nadie vendrá hasta la tarde, ¿cierto?

Ruby parpadeó un par de veces, confundida, antes de asentir.

-Scarlett y Cherry están entrenando y papá fue con Maddie a un desayuno... ¿Por?.. .¿Tienes algo en mente?~ - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras le hacía a un lado un mechón de cabello. Sapphire se mordió el labio.

-Tal vez...

-Pues sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.- dijo antes de levantar a Sapphire por la cintura y cargarla como quien carga a la novia en su día de boda.

-¡Ah! ¡Ruby, espera!

La chica se detuvo en seguida, sabiendo que debía parar si Sapphire cambiaba de opinión, mas se sorprendió cuando la chica en sus brazos se inclinó para tomar su plato de la mesita y terminarse las últimas dos piezas de hot cake para luego dejarlo dónde estaba.

-Bien.- dijo limpiandose las migajas de la boca con la manga de su suéter. Ruby soltó una risita y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

-o-o-

Sapphire no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Ruby se dejó caer sobre ella en la cama.

-Puedo caminar por mi cuenta, ¿sabes?- bromeó solo para recibir una sonrisa pícara.

-Tómalo como un favor~- respondió antes de inclinarse y dejar que sus labios hallaran los de Sapphire, el dulce sabor a miel aún presente en ellos. Sapphire pudo sentir la sonrisa de Ruby en el beso que pronto se convirtió en un caminito de éstos que se paseaba por su cuello; una familiar chispa se encendió en su pecho cuando los delgados labios de su novia se le acercaron al oído.-... es lo justo... -murmuró-... porque para cuando esto termine no creo que puedas caminar.~

Sapphire se sorprendió y soltó un suspiro cuando una de las manos de Ruby acarició su pierna, subiendo poco a poco, dejando que aquella calidez se adueñara de su piel; mientras, la chica de cabello rizado se acomodó entre las delgadas piernas para tener una vista perfecta de la reacción de su novia. La forma en que la joven se revolvía entre las sábanas y como su rubio cabello se esparcía por la cama era algo casi hipnótico para Ruby.

Los labios de Ruby volvieron al cuello de su novia mientras la mano que acariciaba su pierna subía cada vez más, formando su propio camino por debajo del suéter que ella misma le había prestado a Sapphire algunas horas antes para que no fuese a pescar un resfrío.

Las manos de la rubia chica no tardaron en hallar el cabello y la espalda de Ruby a la vez que quella sensación tan familiar y cálida se paseaba por su cuerpo a voluntad.

-Eres preciosa~- murmuró Ruby antes de dar una mordidita juguetona a la sensible piel.

Las mejillas de Sapphire se tornaron rojizas ante la seductora voz que se había colado en su oído y sin darse cuenta sus delgadas uñas comenzaron a formar pequeños patrones a ciegas ssobre la espalda de su novia.

-Siempre dices eso...- respondió mientras sentía la piel de Ruby erizándose tras las caricias. Conocía sus puntos débiles como nadie, y le fascinaba recordarselo.

-Y siempre lo digo en serio~- respondió Ruby para luego alzar el suéter que llevaba su novia y dejarun beso húmedo en su estómago.- y no me cansaré de decirlo.- agregó mientras empezaba otro camino de besos que no paró hasta llegar a los ya descubiertos pechos de su novia.- Me encantas.~

Sapphire se quitó un mechón de cabello que le evitaba ver como los labios de Ruby jugaban con uno de sus pezones, besándolo y succionandolo como quien disfruta de su dulce favorito.

Sin pesarlo dos veces empezó a quitarse lentamente el suéter solo para recibir una pícara sonrisa cortesía de la chica frente a ella.

-Hmm, ¿hace calor aquí? ¿o soy solo yo?~

-Ha ha, que graciosa...- bromeó Sapphire mientras se terminaba de quitar el sueter; pasó una mano por el cabello de su novia y lo alborotó un poco.-... sabes que eres tú.~

-Heh, creo que tienes razón.~

Con cuidado, Ruby se sentó con las rodillas a los lados de la cadera deSapphire, a quien le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar las orillas de la blusa que alguna vez fue su uniforme de béisbol y empezó a alzarla solo para detenerse apenas ésta le cubrió el rostro.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio hasta que Sapphire captó lo que estaba pasando y se echó a reír.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Ru?- preguntó con una pizca de burla mientras que dos de sus dedos simulaban caminar por el muslo de su novia, quien sólo respondió con un bufido.

-Solo quitame esto...- reclamó, agradecida de que la otra chica no pudiera ver el rubor en sus mejillas. Sapphire solo se limpió la garganta y Ruby soltó un suspiro pesado.- ¿porfavor?...

La chica de cabello rubio sonrió y se acercó para ayudar a su novia a liberarse de la playera, mordiendose el labio inferior mientras sus ojos recorrían la desnuda piel.

Ruby se acomodó el cabello como pudo a la vez que Sapphire arrojó la playera por ahí para poder pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su novia.

-¿Deseas algo más, mi amor?~- preguntó Sapphire con un tono burlón que no era del todo extraño para Ruby.

-Hmm, bueno, hay algo más~- respondió con un tono seductormiemtras se acercaba a Sapphire para juntar sus frentes.- Te deseo a ti.~

Y con eso los tibios besos de Ruby invadieron el cuello de su novia una vez más, sus manos paseándose por su figura con un tacto tan delicado, como si la piel de Sapphire estuviese hecha de la más fina porcelana. Mientras los labios de su novia se aventuraban por sus pechos, Sapphire se abrazó a la cintura de Ruby con ambas piernas; el cálido y palpitante deseo haciéndole soltar un suspiro cuando la chica sobre ella dejó que su peso la aprisionara contra la cama, y una de sus manos rozara su estómago solo para seguir hacia abajo, yendo lentamente más allá de su vientre.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica al sentir la tibia y casi tímida caricia que se paseó por encima de su ropa interior; podía sentir sus mejillas enrojeciéndose por como la mano de su novia se iba colando por debajo de la prenda, acariciando la humedad entre sus piernas lentamente.

-Mmm~ Ru~...

-Estoy justo aquí.~

Ruby no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le cruzó por los labios al ver a su novia tan vulnerable a su tacto, así como escuchar como llamaba su nombre entre gemidos y suspiros. Sapphire ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a mover su cadera al compás de la mano en su intimidad. Para ella la sensación era un éxtasis total; nadie le había hecho sentir como se sentía con Ruby, tan completa y única, haciéndole arquear la espalda cuando su novia empezó a acelerar el ritmo. Sus delgadas uñas recorrían la espalda de Ruby suavemente, sabiendo lo sensible que era en esa zona en particular.

Ruby se mordió el labio a la vez que continuaba, sintiendo un ligero calambre formándose en su brazo y se detuvo solo para ver a una desconcertada Sapphire.

-¿Qu...? ¡Ruby!

-Shh...- se acercó para darle un beso lento y profundo, dejando que el sonido de sus labios se adueñara de la habitación por un momento antes de separarse y mirarle directo a los ojos, un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.- Quiero probar algo.

Sapphire parpadeó un par de veces, confundida por lo que su novia había dicho antes de quedarse en silencio, esperando su permiso. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y Ruby se apresuró a llenarle el rostro de besos, sacándole una carcajada a su novia para luego aventurarse a besar la suave piel de su cuello y continuar bajando, más allá de sus pechos. Ruby dio un tímido beso al estómago de Sapphire, quien se dejó llevar por la sensación de tibias manos tirando de las orillas de su ropa interior. Ruby se mordió el labio inferior antes de acercarse y dar un muy lento beso al vientre de la chica que solo respiró profundo.

Los labios de Ruby se paseaban lentamente por los muslos de Sapphire cuando sintió una de las manos de su novia hallando la suya. Ruby alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres probar, Ruby?~

De ser otra la situación Ruby se habría tomado aquella pregunta en serio, pero había algo en el tono de voz de Sapphire, así como la forma en que se mordía el labio, que animó a Ruby a decir lo primero que le cruzó por la mente.

-A ti.~- dijo para luego inclinarse y comenzar a besar los húmedos y suaves labios de Sapphire.

Las sábanas se arrugaban bajo la mano de Sapphire mientras la lengua de Ruby exploraba sus rincones más sensibles, haciendo que la otra chica alzara su cadera, buscando más de su tacto.

-Mmm~ Ruby~- murmuró a la vez que soltaba las sábanas y tomaba el cabello de la chica que lentamente había comenzado a hacer pequeños círculos entre sus piernas.

El solo escuchar la forma en que su novia decía su nombre le animó a tomar su clítoris entre sus labios y comenzar a succionar.

-Ahh~ O-oh, Ru~- Sapphire arqueó la espalda y usó la mano que tenía en el cabello de su novia para acercarla aún más a ella.

Ruby captó el mensaje con una sonrisa y sin avisar tomó una de las piernas de Sapphire y la montó en su hombro para abrir un poco más sus labios y rápidamente seguir donde se había quedado.

La nueva sensación envió un escalofrío que le quitó el aire de los pulmones.

- _¡Ahh!~_ sí, Ruby~ justo ahí~

Ruby podía sentir la humedad que crecía cada vez más mientras Sapphire seguía meneando las caderas al ritmo de su lengua.

-Mmm~ ¿te gusta?~- preguntó Ruby sin separar mucho sus labios de los de su novia, dejando que el movimiento enviara un escalofrío por la espalda de Sapphire.

-A-ah~ Ru~- dijo con una pizca de frustración a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento.- Ugh, no empieces, porfavor~

-¿Que no empiece qué?~- respondió separándose aún más, dejando que las invisibles caricias de su aliento revolotearan sobre la humedad de su novia.

Sapphire dejó salir un suspiro y maldijo entre dientes antes de cubrirse el rostro con un brazo.

-Eres cruel...

Ruby sonrió y se metió un par de dedos a la boca para luego acercarlos al pecho de Sapphire y empezar a jugar con su pezón. Sapphire soltó un gemido lento.

-¿Quieres que siga?~- preguntó con un tono juguetón, Sapphire sonrió un tanto divertida por sus palabras hasta que sintió un húmedo beso en su muslo.-Dímelo~

La chica respiró profundo y se quitó el brazo del rostro para sentarse y tomar una de las mejillas de Ruby, su voz más seductora que nunca.

-Quiero que sigas, Ruby.- dijo mientras que su otra mano hallaba la suya en su pecho y la acercaba lentamente a su boca, la joven pasó su lengua por uno de los dedos de Ruby antes de meter dos de ellos en su boca, humedeciéndolos bien. Ruby no dejó de mirarla, tragó saliva.- Y esta vez...- le dio un beso a la punta de su dedo índice.- termina lo que empezaste.~

Ruby soltó un suspiro soñador y sonrió cuando consiguió deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

-Será un placer.~

Y con eso la lengua de Ruby volvió a los húmedos y sensibles labios, usando sus dedos para separarlos bien, asegurándose de que Sapphire sintiera sus caricias por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-Oh, Ruby~

La chica podía sentir la tibia humedad que crecía cada vez más mientras Sapphire comenzaba a arrugar las sábanas; sentía como poco a poco los músculos en sus labios se tensaban hasta liberar una última ráfaga de placer que le hizo temblar, provocando también un gemido que le erizó la piel a su novia.

-O-oh~ ¡ahh!~ _¡Ruby!~_

Ruby esperó a ver como las fuerzas de su novia se desvanecían a la vez que se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama, una solitaria gota de sudor deslizándose por su cuello. La chica de alborotados chinos hizo a un lado la pierna que había montado en su hombro y se acercó a darle un tímido beso en la frente a su exhausta novia.

-Aww, estás toda rojita.- comentó con una sonrisa antes de sentarse junto a ella y dejarle recuperar el aliento. Sapphire soltó una risita y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- Oye, no...- dijo haciéndolas a un lado.- te ves hermosa así.

-Ay, solo ven aquí y bésame.- respondió tomando sus mejillas y acercándola a un beso.

Ruby se lo regresó con gran ternura, separándose lentamente con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

-He he, tus labios saben a miel.

-Debe ser por los hot cakes.

Ruby alzó una ceja de forma seductora mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la pierna de Sapphire.

-No me refería a los de tu boca~- Respondió, se relamió los labios.

-Pfft, ¡Ruby!

Ruby se echó a reír antes de lanzarse y llenar de besos el ruborizado rostro de Sapphire, quien solo cerró los ojos para dejarse querer un poco más.

-o-o

 _ **Notas:**_

(Por fin lo terminé? y estoy tan feliz? llevo trabajando en este fic desde AGOSTO del año pasado)

Nuevo año, nuevos fics damas y caballeros!

Antes que nada quiero desearles un muy lindo año nuevo atrasado, y agradecerles muchísimo por todo el apoyo que me han dando, espero poder actualizar más pronto (osease que las ideas se me ocurran más seguido) y traerles fics con mayor frecuencia.

Ahora, sobre este fic, lo admito, es cursi yo estoy medio oxidada, hace mucho que no escribía este tipo de contenido (fácil desde el 2013... dios...) sin embargo una de mis metas de este año es explorar nuevos territorios para llenar esta colección con fics que sean más originales y diversos.

Como algo más personal... en serio espero que se mentalicen bien en qué es lo que quieren hacer este año, especialmente si hay algunos fanáticos por ahí que quieran darle una probada a lo que es ff y hacer sus propias historias. Recuerda que es un nuevo comienzo y que si quieres experimentar con nuevas ideas y compartirlas, bueno, tienes mi apoyo!

Y como algo muchísimo más personal... un mini agradecimiento a mi novia AruQuinn por...ejem... _inspirarme_ para esta historia. Te amo pechocha -3-

Nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
